Back to the beginning
by Kal-orne
Summary: Ok I'm changing the Summary. All the main characters have been turned into little Kids. These are their stories. Just read the story. Its rated T to be safe. Ragnarok uses bad language, reader beware.
1. New Darkeness rising Part 1

_**(Authors Notes) **__Okay so this is my first fanfic, if it sticks let me know and I won't waste your or my time any more. So in this fic Chrona is a girl and will be spelt with the *h* no complaints please._

_**(Disclaimer) **__I own everything, except the characters, soul eater story, and death city. Fine I own nothin' *sticks thong out*._

_**(Story)**__ What would happen if all the soul eater main characters met when they were young how would the story have turned out then? I couldn't bring my self to mess up the original time line so I cheated. Just read the story I'm no good at summaries._

**Location: ****Nevada Desert, not far from Death City.**

**Characters: Maka/Soul, Kid/Patty/Liz, Black*Star/Tsubaki, Chrona/Ragnarok, Ox/Harvar, Kilik/Fire/Thunder.**

It was another boring day in Death City, there seemed to be nothing to do these days since Asura the Kishin had been destroyed. The city had been fully repaired after it walked and battled against Baba's Castle, and everyone had fully recovered from their injuries. Now, with witches and pre-Kishin eggs alike on the run there were few missions to be undertaken. So to pass the time Black*Star had suggested a battle-royal between all of the friends. Everyone had agreed, having nothing else to do that day.

So here they were, all fourteen of them standing under the baking Nevada sun waiting for Black*Star to tell them his rules for this match.

"All right, since I am the man who shall surpass God, I'm gonna lay down the rules." He grinned hugely, enjoying all eye's being on him. "First, I am the star here, everyone has to remember that. Second in this match…"

Black*Star stopped specking when he realised no one was looking at him any longer. All eyes were now looking at something over his shoulder. Spinning around Black*Star spotted three figures on top of the next sand dune. Two he recognised as Free and Eureka, Medusa's hench men. The third was a tall slim man with snow white hair reaching to his shoulders. He wore a long black robe which covered him form his shoulder to his feet, showing none of his flesh. His face was covered by a black mask with a grinning smile and blood red eyes.

"So are these the children who murdered my dear sisters, Medusa and Arachnia?" The mask figured didn't look at either Free or Eureka, but faced the group of Shibusen students. "Yes, gecko" Eureka trembled as she answered. "Those are the ones."

At this point Black*Star had had all he could take. "Hey what's the big idea coming here and taking all the focus off of me. I'm the star around here!" Black star yelled as he dashed towards the three, the fact he was running through sand bare slowing down the young ninja. "Black*Star, NO!" Tsubaki screamed after her meister as he ran off.

"Stupid brat" Free growled as he leapt into Black*Stars path. He kicked out at the ninja, only to miss as Black*Star jumped over his head and continued on his path towards the stranger. Eureka hurled her tadpole bombs at him with no effect as Black*Star either deflected or caught and returned all the bombs.

"Its no wonder my sisters are dead with incompetents like you serving them." The masked man said. Raising one arm he pointed at the charging ninja. "Sec, Min, Min Sec." As he uttered the last word a bolt of light left his hand and collided with Black*Star. The young ninja froze in his tracks surrounded by a strange blue-ish green aura. The masked man chuckled darkly.

"Now the fun can really begin."

_Yeah I know it's short but I want to see what people think so far._

_By the way I'm sort of mixing things from the anime and manga. So Maka killed Medusa, after being saved by Chrona and killed Arachnia in her castle. And no this story is not all about Black*Star he was just the most featured character in this chapter._

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. New Darkness Rising Part 2

_**(Authors Notes)**___Sorry about the delay in this post, my comp died on me.

**(Disclaimer)** I wish I owned Soul Eater, unfortunately, I don't. When I rule the world I will though.

**(Story) **Ok so far our brave heroes have come face to face with a new foe and some old ones too. What will happen now?

**Location: Nevada Desert, not far from Death City.**

**Characters: Maka/Soul, Kid/Patty/Liz, Black*Star/Tsubaki, Chrona/Ragnarok, Ox/Harvar, Kilik/Fire/Thunder.**

Chrona's POV

She knew him. She knew the robe and she knew the mask but most of all she knew his soul wave length. It was powerful, just like Medusa's and Arachne's; this wasn't surprising though after all he was their older brother, Chronos. Even Medusa had feared him, fawning and catering to him when ever he came to see her. The pinkette had stayed as far away from him as possible, only speaking when spoken to. But as strange as it sounded Chronos had… not loved, no he wasn't capable of that… no, but he had enjoyed his younger sister. _(Kal-orne: Nothin smutty meant by that.)_ Chrona trembled, he was here for revenge. For what had happened to Medusa and Arachne.

"Hey, Chrona, is that who I think it is?" The high voice of her weapon reached the pinkette's ears. Chrona nodded mutely, eyes still locked on the dark figure.

"Chrona? Do you know that guy?" Maka's voice came form directly behind Chrona, making her jump, once again she nodded.

"Goo pii pii, he's her uncle."

"What!" Maka's jaw dropped. "He's your uncle?"

"Yeah" Ragnarok, who had been in his weapon form retracted back into Chrona's body, only to reappear a few moments later in his chibi form on her back. "I hate to say this Pig-girl, but you should be running right about now."

"Why, we beat Medusa and Arachne, we can take him."

"Wrong! You and Scythe boy were the ones who beat them and Chronos is most likely here to kill you for it." Ragnarok yelled, waving his stubby arms in the air.

"Wrong, you little traitor." A cold reptilian voice came from beneath the black mask. "You all played you're parts, no matter how big or small in my beloved sister's deaths and you will all pay for it equally." He looked past Maka, Chrona, Kid and their weapons to Kilik and Ox and their weapons. "I have no business with you, leave now."

Kilik snorted and turned to his weapons. "Ready?" Both Fire and Thunder nodded in unison, then transformed into a pair of gauntlets. Harver followed their example and changed into his lightning spear form. "We're not going anywhere." Ox yelled.

Chronos raised one arm again and yelled "Sec, Min, Min, Sec" instead of being frozen like Black*Star Kilik and Ox were surrounded by the strange blue-ish green light and then simply vanished, only to reappear high in the air before coming hurtling back down a few moments later. _THUMP_. A cloud of sand rose from where they had landed only to settle and reveal the still forms of the five.

"Now that there won't be anymore interruptions. Let's get down to business. First I believe introductions are in order. I am Chronos, brother to Medusa and Arachne whom all of you killed several months ago. They were the last of my blood kin so it falls on me to avenge them." His hands, which had been hanging by his side reached up and began to unfasten his robe. This simple action was enough to draw a pitiful whimper from Chrona. Even Ragnarok was visible shaking.

"Oi, Chrona, what's he doing now?" Soul yelled.

Chrona knew exactly what he was doing; he was preparing to cast a powerful, probably fatal spell.

By the time this thought had run through Chrona's mind Chronos had shed his robe and had reached behind his head and unbuckled his mask, allowing it to fall to the sand. Before them now stood a tall, extremely pale man, wearing nothing but a black loin cloth. He was slim but well muscled and his black hair hung to his shoulders. His eyes were probably the most un-nerving Chrona had ever seen, instead of whites with a ring of colour around the pupils his eyes were a solid black that seemed to swallow light. As he stood there black lines began to form on his skin, not unlike the lines that appeared on Black*Star when he was wielding Tsubaki in magic sword mode. But these marks moves and swirled around each other never settling into any particular pattern.

"Run!" Ragnarok was tugging on Chrona's hair. "Come on you idiot, run." Chrona didn't move, she knew there was no point, he couldn't be stopped.

**LOL. Cliff hanger endings, don't you just hate them. Don't worry it won't take me long to update this time (I hope). Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks to anyone who reviewed. So thanks DinoKid. He He He hope there are more readers then reviewers, other why's this story must really stink.**

**Oh well. Please review if you liked this. If you don't I'll be very sad. **

**Oh one question: Does anyone know what Harver's weapon form is really called? Please let me know if you do.**


	3. New Darkness Rising Part 3

**(****Author's notes) **Nom, Nom, Nom. *Munches on cookie*

Yay, I Gots a cookie. Thanks Ninja-Bagel.

**(Disclaimer) **Dam my attempt at world domination failed. So I still don't own Soul Eater. *Sobs uncontrollably* But I do own Chronos, so no steally without my say so.

**(Story So Far) **Meisters and weapons go outside of the city to have some fun. Bad guy appears and kicks Kilik and Ox's butts (as well as their weapons). Bad guy prepares for big attack and for some reason no one has moved yet (except Black*Star who got frozen, Hmm, maybe that's why no-ones moved).

**Location: Nevada Desert, not far from Death City.**

**Characters: Maka/Soul, Kid/Patty/Liz, Black*Star/Tsubaki, Chrona/Ragnarok, Ox/Harvar, Kilik/Fire/Thunder. As well as Eureka, Free and Chronos.**

* * *

Chronos' POV

They stood before him, cowering, well most cowered, the blonde girl with pigtails and the dark haired boy with three stripes didn't seem to grasp their own peril. Even Ragnarok, the mighty demon sword was desperately trying to get his meister to turn and run, while the weakling Chrona simply stood there her eyes full of fear. There had been a time not so long ago that he had almost pitied the poor child, Medusa had been a terrible mother, damaging the child beyond repair. It was laughable that this traitorous creature had had a hand in killing his younger sister.

He turned from the main group to look at the one he had frozen shortly after his arrival. The boy stood in the exact same spot, not having moved even an inch. Of course it was impossible for him to move, he had been removed from the flow of time.

That was his true power, he alone out of all the witches in the world had the ability to manipulate time and space perfectly. Certainly there were those who could do this to some extent, but he could not be matched. Free for instance, with his stolen magic eye, could project an image of himself over a great distance but couldn't move any different then the image, there by limiting himself. Free also had the ability to create small pockets in their own universes, there by trapping all within, but his power would only allow this for a few minutes, an hour at most.

No he, Chronos, could do anything he wanted, with no limitations and right now he wanted to make these brats suffer.

He approached the still frozen Black*Star and chuckled, the expression on the boys face was comical. He lifted his hand and was about to touch the boy when a yell from Eureka reached him.

"Watch out"

He turned just in time to see the girl with pig-tails launch herself at him. Her scythe gave off a rainbow coloured light as she swung it, yelling "Genie Hunter" as she did. In a blur he was no longer in front of her, instead standing in front of her was the black haired boy with stripes. Chronos watch from next to Free and Eureka as the girl tried to turn her attack away and the boy realised where he was. The flat side of the scythe blade caught the boy just under his ribs, knocking the breath out of him. (Lucky Kid isn't affected by an anti-evil wave length).

Chronos laughed at them but knew in the back of his mind that this girl, with her anti-evil wave length could be dangerous to him.

"Better to be safe then sorry I suppose." He muttered under his breath. Now what to do about this. An idea popped into his head making him smile cruelly. His plan had been to take all of the children and send them to somewhere else. He had several places in mind. For the pistols, the middle of the Atlantic where they would surely drown, for the ninja and his weapon, the middle of Antarctica where they would soon succumb to the frigid winds and snow, for the stripped brat, a cavern deep under ground which had no entrance or exits, a very slow and lonely death for him. And for the remaining children, well the pig-tailed girl had been the one to strike down both his sisters so she and her weapon would be going to an active volcano right into the flames. As for Chrona, the girl had played a part in Medusa's death but she was also his niece, it might seem a bit hypocritical for him to kill her, so he had decided to keep her as a kind of pet, at least for now.

This had been his plan but these children seemed much too resilient so first he would make a small change. He would lessen them somewhat. Yes this seemed like the perfect plan.

Kilik's POV

He had only just regained consciousness, he wondered if the others had survived their drop. He could hear Ox a little behind him muttering something. But both Fire and Thunder lay a little beyond his reach, both lay still but he could see there chest's rise and fall so they still lived at least. He hurt all over, like he had gone three rounds against Black*Star. Thinking of the self obsessed ninja Kilik lifted his head and looked beyond his weapons just in time to see Maka's attack strike Kid, sending him tumbling across the sand. Chrona and Tsubaki still stood where they had been before his fall and Black*Star was still standing surrounded by blue-ish green light. Beyond them stood the witches. All laughing at Kids pain, as he watched the black haired man with flowing black tattoos moved. Lifting both his arms into the air, he began to chant.

"SEC, MIN, MIN, SEC" The day seemed to grow darker as he spoke and the black markings that covered his body began to writh and swirl, faster and faster, until they blured. As Kilik watched symbols appear on his skin in the same sickly aura as his others spells. 'Witches writings?' Kilik thought. Chronos brought his arms down and pointed at his helpless victims. "MIN, SEC, TEMPUS MORTE" As the dark stranger said the final words a wave of dark energy flowed forth from him. Swirling down over the sands it struck first Black*Star, then Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty and Liz. Finally the wave descended on the frozen figures of Chrona and Tsubaki. The dark energy engulfed and surrounded each person like a cocoon blocking them from sight. After a moment the cocoons seemed to shrink growing smaller and smaller. After a few more minutes the energy began to glow the same sickly blue-ish green as the witches writings now covering his entire body. Growing brighter and brighter until Kilik had to turn his eyes away.

The light finally died down and Kilik turned back towards his friends to see what had become of them only to gasp in horror. Instead of the nine (nine cause I'm counting Ragnarok) sturdy young meisters and weapons, there now stood a group of children, no older then eight. All of them looking very confused and frightened. And standing above the group of now helpless kids was a witch who was going to kill them.

* * *

**Finally, geez I didn't think it would take me this long just to turn them into kids. Oh well, hope you enjoy ****suspense, cause I'm not updating until I have at least 2 more reviews (or cookies). Ha ha I'm holding my own story for ransom. Wonder what I'll do if no-one reviews.**

**Anyway Hope you enjoyed this chap.**

**(Second Authors note) **_Chronos uses magic that can affect space and time. So he can teleport himself and others as well as take people out of time. I've got a couple of other tricks in mind for him but that will come later. His spell is just, Min=Minutes, Sec=Seconds, Tempus=Latin for Time, Morte=Latin for Death incase you were interested._

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT TO KEEP WRITING IT.**


	4. New Darkeness rising Part 4

**(Author's notes) For those who are interested, I decided to make my witch character a man because I read some where that female witches have been thougt to use magic more intune with nature, such as working with plants and animals, while male witches were thought to work outside of natures boundries. I really tried to write Chronos as a woman, she was going to be the eldest of the triad and the most powerful, I was gonna call her Kali, after the goddess of time. But it just didn't sound right. So I wrote it as a male character and it just seemed better. Dam I'm sexiest against my own gender!  
**

**Okay (Review reply) time**

**: **Don't worry I go into detail about what I think they looked like in Chap5

**Wolfman 6696: **Sorry I grossed you out, LOL, but I'm glad I managed to scare someone. he he he the evil images are forever stuck in your head.

**MakenshiChrona**: I know what you mean thats why I started writing this, cause I started thinking what they were like when they were small. Crona is so cute when she's little.

**(Disclaimer) **I don't own soul eater, if I did we would all know Chrona's gender and Ragnarok's origins, but I don't so we don't.

**(Story So Far) **Meisters and weapons went out of the city to relax, Bad guy's show up and kick their butts, main Meisters get turned back into helpless little children. Now they stand before an enemy who is determined to destroy them with no-one to help them.

**(Story Details) **Okay so I see Liz and Tsubaki as about 16-17 years old in the anime, Patty and Black*Star seem to be the youngest so I put them at about 13 and everyone else is about 14-15, though Chrona always acted younger then Maka I think their the same age. So when they get turned into kids their ages change respectively.

**Location: Nevada Desert, not far from Death City.**

**Characters: Maka/Soul, Kid/Patty/Liz, Black*Star/Tsubaki, Chrona/Ragnarok, Ox/Harvar, Kilik/Fire/Thunder. As well as Eureka, Free and Chronos.**

Chronos' POV

Standing before him was a group of small helpless children, each looking around in dazed confusion. Each wore the clothes that they would have worn when they were first children. The spell had sent them back after all so not only their bodies but their cloths, souls and memories were also affected. To put it simply, it was as if the last seven or eight years had never happened for them.

This would be too easy now, all he had to do was will it and each would be sent to their own individual hells to live out the rest of their short, miserable lives. A cold chuckle escaped his lips, drawing the attention of the blue haired ninja.

Black*Star's POV

He didn't know where he was, the last thing he could remember was Sid and Nygus yelling at him for sneaking out in the middle of the night. But he had to, the older boys had said he would be too chicken to meet them in the park at night, he was going to beat god, so he couldn't allow them to think so lowly of him. But now he stood in the sands, Death City visible in the distance, surrounded by other children he didn't recognise. A chuckle from behind him drew his attention, a tall man with strange lines all over his body stood at the top of a near by dune. He was looking at him, his eyes two solid black lumps sitting in his head. As the boy watch a cruel grin spread across the others face and deep in side he felt terror.

Kids POV

Where was he, this wasn't home and none of these people were Chichiue _(honoured father)_. He had never been anywhere without Chichiue before, preferring to stay inside the mansion and read on those days that his father was too busy to take him anywhere. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and felt the mirror he kept there. Chichiue had given it to him in case of emergencies and had made sure he remembered the number to write on it to summon his father. He pulled the mirror out and held it up to his face and was about to breath on it so he could write the number when a strange lady stood before him. She wore a polka dot dress and a strange hat that looked sort of like a frog.

"None of that now" she said as she tugged the mirror out of Kids hand. "Can't have you calling Daddy for help now, can we? The last thing we want is a bunch of death scythes showing up and ruining our fun." She reached out her empty hand and pinched Kids cheek hard enough to make him cry out in pain. The strange lady turned and walked back towards the men standing at the top of the hill, laughing as she moved.

Maka's POV

Maka was looking at the children all around her, right next to her was a boy she didn't know with white hair and strange red eyes, a little to her right was a black haired boy with two blond girls standing close to him. As she watched a strange lady walked over to the boy and took something from his hand, then after pinching his cheek and making him yell she walked away. A little further away was Black*Star, the annoying boy her father had introduced her to one day when she went to work with him, she remembered him being loud and annoying. But right now he just looked scared as he stared at the man on the hill. The man scared her as well when she looked up at him.

She didn't like this, she wanted her Papa, he was a death scythe after all he fought monsters all the time, didn't he? But Papa wasn't here. As she looked the man raised his hands to the sky and began to speak.

"For your crimes against my family I here by sentence you all to death. You will all be banished from this place and sent to your own personal hells. So prepare your selves."

The black marks on the man began to move. "Min, Sec, Mi…" The man got no further before a blast took him straight in the chest. Knocking him back out of sight on the other side of the dune. Maka turned to look behind her, hearing shouts coming from that direction. To her relief and happiness Papa was running towards her with other grown ups.

Ox's POV

Thank Shinigami that that bastard Chronos hadn't noticed him regain consciousness, or that he had pulled his compact mirror, which he kept to check his hair before talking to Kim, out of his pocket and had called for help. The moment he had told Shinigami who it was who had attacked him, having heard Chronos introduce himself to the others, Shinigami had sent every available person to help them.

Now he could see Sid with Azusa on his shoulder, having already fired the far sight death scythe he began to hurry towards the others. Mean while Spirit, Stein, Marie, Nygus and most importantly Kim, his beloved Kim were hurrying towards them.

Chronos' POV

Dam it, he had been so focused on his targets that he had missed sensing the approaching death scythes. Dam, now he was hurt and out numbered. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose his prey. But before he could even try to stand Free picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"We've got to get out of here." Free said as he started running at full speed, with Eureka riding on an over sized tadpole. In her hands were his mask and robe, at least she had the common sense to retrieve them for him. "We can get those kids later, after you have a chance to heal."

Chronos knew they were right, now was not the time for a confrontation with all the death scythes, that could wait until he had all the advantages. After all, those children weren't going anywhere, he could bide his time and savour their fear one at a time.

Death Scythes POV (Not just Spirit, all death scythes and the others)

Nygus and Kim had stopped by Ox and Kilik's groups examining the downed students. While the others went ahead to Maka and the others. To say they were shocked would be an under statement. As they approached a small figure broke away from the others and dashed towards them.

"Pppaaaapppppaaaaa" Maka yelled hurling herself into her father's arms, sobbing uncontrollable. Spirit felt a mix of joy and confusion as he held his now tiny daughter. What had happened here? The other children all looked confused and frightened by the approaching adults.

Stein and Marie scanned the group, Kid stood with his weapons close beside him, Soul stood alone not far from Kid and not far from him stood Black*Star. Closer to them stood Tsubaki and next to her was…

Marie starred for a moment, of course the little girl with the pink hair wearing the black dress and boots was Chrona, no doubt about that, but next to her stood a little boy with longish black hair, wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and black runners. Marie had never seen him before, yet something was strangely familiar about him.

"Stein, that boy next to Chrona, who do you think he is?" She asked looking at her partner.

"I believe Marie" He said turning his screw a few degrees "That that boy is Ragnarok".

**I spent the entire chapter trying to avoid looking at Tsubaki or Chrona or I would have had to mention the little boy standing next to them. LOL. Chronos wasn't all that great once Sid shot him. But don't fear, he shall return. I'm not sure about the bouncing from one POV to the next but don't worry the next chap should only have one or two.**

**Hope you liked this chap.**

**(Second Authors note) **_Maka doesn't hate her dad yet, I figure she was about 10 or so before she started to notice his cheating and since she lived in Death City I figure she must have at least seen Black*Star, even if they weren't friends. She didn't know Kid cause I think Shinigami was an over protective father and kept Kid close to him at all times. Also I figure Tsubaki was from Japan so I think I'll have her only know Japanese. Black*Star was taken in by the school but I think that Sid and Nygus, being the ones that found him sort of helped raise him. _

If you have any questions or suggestions so far just leave them in the reviews window.

THANKS FOR READING


	5. Descriptions and choices

**(Author's notes)** Warning, this chapter is going to be me describing what I think each of the characters were like when they were kids. You no likey, you no readie. Oh and I also say where the kids will be staying for the time being.

**(Disclaimer) **I don't own Soul Eater, I do own a WMD that I bought second hand on E-bay. Soon I will rule the world, and when I do I will make them give me Soul Eater._  
(For all dumb people who over react, I'm not serious, I don't have a WMD, it's only a joke)_

**(Story So Far)** Students go outside of City to relax, get attacked by Chronos and friends, get turned into helpless kids, get saved by Sid and others. Oh and Ragnarok is human.

**(Review Replies)**

**Afgncaap8: **I know I haven't had them in it much but don't worry, they have there own chap sooner or later.

**Evemiliana:**Sorry it's not Souls point of view, but maybe I might just add a new OC this chap, or at least mention them. LOL.

**Location:**** Death City**

**Characters: Maka/Soul, Kid/Patty/Liz, Black*Star/Tsubaki, Chrona/Ragnarok,**

**Death Scythe's, Stein, Marie, Sid, Shinigami-Sama.**

* * *

Shinigami's POV

He didn't really know how to react, certainly he had been aware of Chronos and his ability to manipulate time, but he had no idea he could do this. Before him stood some of the most powerful students Shibusen had ever seen, now reduced to mere children. Even Kid was now only seven and a half, he had asked Kid how old he was shortly after the children had entered the Death Room. Right now Kid sat on his shoulders, his head resting on top of his own, dozing quietly now that he was back with his father. Kid wore a white polo shirt with small shinigami masks as buttons at the throat. He also wore plane black pants and shoes. His hair was still solid black, his lines of Sanzu having not yet begun to develop. They would appear around the start of puberty and would continue to grow through out the young shinigami's life, until finally they would join when he reached full maturity several centuries from now. Shinigami sighed to himself, remembering how shy Kid had been at this age, he was afraid that was his own fault though, Kid had been everything to him after his mates death, so he had kept him away from others as much as possible.

Sitting close to his 'feet' were Liz and Patty, he knew the girls were ten and six, he also knew that sadly by this age they had already been living on the streets. Kid had told him a few months after meeting the girls of their sad history, they already had a guarded look in their eyes. Liz wore a powdered blue top, dirty white jeans and cow boy boots, her hair was the same as ever, straight and long. While Patty wore a brown shirt with a giraffe printed on the front, black shorts and dirty grey runners, her hair was quite different, instead of being short her hair fell past her shoulders, or it would have if it wasn't for the fact she wore it in to buns on top of her head, Shinigami thought it made her look like a mouse. Both girls looked in need of a bath and a good meal.

Across the room, sitting quietly on her fathers lap was Maka, now aged seven too, the girl wore her usual pig-tails, but instead of her vest and skirt, she wore an orange dress over a white long sleeved top and brown shoes _(see episode 21 of anime) _the girl clung to Spirit, who in turn seemed to be having the best day of his life, cuddling his daughter without fear of being Maka-Chopped. Shinigami smirked under his mask, the girl was going to kill him when they reversed the spell. He remembered first meeting Maka when she was around this age, back then the girl had idolised Spirit and had followed him whenever possible. It was unfortunate that Spirit wandering eye had cost him his daughter's innocent love.

Tsubaki stood next to Azusa, they had discovered shortly after their arrival in the Death room that the poor girl could not speak English yet, luckily he himself, Azusa and Sid all spoke fluent Japanese so they had been able to establish that Tsubaki was now nine and half and that she wanted her older brother Masamune. No one told her anything about what had happened. Tsubaki wore a traditional kimono, white with red camellias on it, an obi belt in the same shade of red and traditional zori shoes. Her hair was tied in a single bun on top of her hair. Out of all the children she was the most confused and scared. Not being able to speak to most of the adults had freighted the poor child as well as finding out she was no longer in Japan. She had asked to speak to her brother several times now and each time they had told that they would try and find him. Shinigami hated lying to children almost as much as he hated scaring them.

One child he never had to worry about scaring was Black*Star, the now six year old stood next to a strained looking Sid. After quite a lot of explaining and yelling they had finally convinced they young ninja that the blue man standing before him was indeed Sid. Since then Black*Star had been trying to escape Sid's view and run off to find someone to challenge. Even at this young an age he wanted nothing more then to defeat God, but since Shinigami-Sama refused to fight a child, Black*Star had no sooner laid eyes on the Death God then he challenged him, he would have to settle for someone closer to his own age. Black*Star's choice in clothes hadn't changed much over the years, he still wore a black vest, the one he had on now had a small silver star on the front, he also wore black combat trousers and boots. Around each wrist he wore black armbands, one with a large R on it, the other a large L to help him remember which side was which. Unfortunately he had no way to tell which band went on which arm and so often wore them on the wrong arm. Black*Stars hair was a mess, his blue spikes stuck up everywhere, though not as long as he wore it now it was definitely messier.

An eight year old Soul sat quietly by himself, not to far from Spirit, who was keeping an eye on him. The young scythe had no idea yet that he was a weapon and when Shinigami had spoken to him briefly the boy had told him he planned to be a world famous musician. Just like his big brother Wes. He too had been asking to see his big brother and once again Shinigami, not knowing what else to do had said he would see what he could do. Soul had thanked him and smiled then gone off to sit quietly by himself. He wore a light yellow jacket over a grey T-shirt, grey jeans and white runners. His hair was cut short at the sides, the longer hair was spiked into a row, like a Mohawk. During the course of the meeting Shinigami had noticed Soul getting up every so often, walking to the mirror and checking to see that his hair was still in perfect order, before returning to where he was sitting.

Sitting in Marie's lap was Chrona. The child had barely spoken a single word since they had been brought in. Instead the terrified seven year old had almost fainted at the sight of Shinigami, begging not to be killed she had sunk to the floor hugging her legs to her chest and rock slightly. The child's small body had been wracked be tremors as she whimpered on the floor. Shinigami had quickly backed away from the poor girl, allowing Marie to swoop in and pick Chrona up and hug her. Chrona had squeaked and fidgeted until she realised Marie meant her no harm, once she realised this her small form had relaxed, one small hand clutching at the front of Marie top to steady herself. Chrona was a small child, even though Shinigami knew she was seven she looked five. She wore a black dress, its collar and cuffs were similar to the dress Chrona wore now but the dress itself was shorter and flared out around her knees, with a jagged edge at the bottom with white diamonds spaced around the end _(see episode 20)_. Her short pink hair looked the same as it always did and just like the Thomson sisters Chrona seemed in need of a good meal and a bath.

The last child was possible the most shocking, Ragnarok, the boy looked perhaps seven, his hair was jet black and flopped over his forehead and into his eyes, at the back his hair hung almost to his shoulders. At first glance the child seemed to be wearing a plane black T-shirt, but after taking a closer look he saw there was a very fade picture of a black knight on the front. He wore black trousers and runners and around his wrists were black bands with spikes on them. He had a sullen expression and had refused to answer any questions about himself. Choosing instead to insult everyone. He had already given all the adults nicknames. None of them flattering.

Stein was Stitchface, for obvious reasons. Marie was Patchy much to her disliking. Spirit was Whiny Chickenshit. Sid was Rotdude and Nygus was TP Lady. Azusa was Foureyes, probably his least inventive name. Shinigami himself was Bouncy Freaky Mask Man or Mask Freak for short.

Right now Ragnarok sat at Marie's feet, her free hand lightly stroking his hair. He seemed to be relaxed at the moment his eye's half closed. When he had found out who Ragnarok was he had asked Stein how this was possible. Stein had said the simplest answer was probably the right one, Ragnarok had simply not been joined to Chrona yet and so the spell had separated them into their original forms. Stein had gone on to tell him that Chrona had mentioned once that she thought Ragnarok had been injected into her when she was about seven or eight.

All of the children were sitting now and Shinigami realised that several of them were beginning to doze where they sat, Patty was fully asleep her head pillowed on Liz's shoulder. On his head Kid seemed to be asleep as well, his breathing slow and even.

"Alright everyone." He called clapping his hands to gain their attention. "We have several very tired children here, with no place to stay. Do I have any volunteers to take in these cute little ones?" He looked form one face to another, each thoughtful.

"I'll take Tsubaki" Everyone turned to Azusa in shock.

"I thought you didn't like kids?" Marie said looking at her old friend in surprise.

"I don't" Azusa said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "But Tsubaki doesn't speak English so she can't go with anyone else."

Sid nodded "She's right, in life I wasn't a man to back down from a challenge, but I'll be taking Black*Star with me so I wouldn't have the time Tsubaki is going to need given to her."

"~Right, right~" Shinigami sang in his much happier voice. "~and I can't take her because I've got Kid to watch. But not to worry Azusa, I've already contacted Yazumi, the death scythe from Asia and she has agreed to come here and help with this problem. Any way I need you to locate Chronos and the others. ~" He paused for a moment, looking down at the Thompson sisters. "~I think I'll take Liz and Patty too. It might be good for Kid to have some playmates. ~"

"Maka stays with me of course" Spirit said "and I guess I can handle Soul too. I'd better let Blair know that they won't be home." He said a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know that means no visiting any women Senpie, you have responsibilities now." Stein laughed "and if I catch you shirking those duties I'll be forced to remove both children from your custody." Stein laughed again this time at the shocked look on Spirits face.

"We'll take Chrona and Ragnarok home with us." Marie said cheerfully.

"WE, US?" I didn't agree to this!" Stein said now looking as shocked as Spirit.

"Who else will take them then?" Marie asked frowning.

"But… but… but…" was all Stein could say. His partner had made up her mind and if he wasn't careful she'd play the 'I saved you from insanity' card again. He sighed knowing he was beaten. "Sure, looks like we'll have to make up the guest rooms." He said earning a smile from his partner.

"~Alright then. Why don't we get all these little ones home for now and tomorrow we can work out what to do about all of this? ~"

**

* * *

Yay, so now you all know what I think the Soul Eater main students looked like as children. I didn't really do anything with Chrona or Maka, I liked how they looked as children. Tsubaki I changed a little, I like her better in formal ware. Any who, so the kids have been ****divided up now, but don't worry there will be plenty of interaction between them. Wish I was better at drawing then I could have just drawn them. That would have been so much easier.  
And yay not one person has made a crack like 'Kid is a kid', you people have more restraint then my friends.**

**Note: **

**Kid is shy and a little withdrawn. **_(And not yet OCD)_**  
**

**Liz and Patty are troubled. **_(But like to be spoiled)_**  
**

**Maka is a Daddies girl.**_ (Oh no I'm gonna get Maka-Chopped)_**  
**

**Soul is obsessed with himself, very vain. **_(because he thinks he looks so cool)_**  
**

**Black*Star is obsessed with himself, thinks he's the best. **_(Which he not)_**  
**

**Tsubaki doesn't know her beloved brother tried to kill her. **_(Oh well, ignorance is bliss)_**  
**

**Chrona is completely lost, she's never been outside Medusa's lab. **_(He he, Chrona is the cutest)_**  
**

**Ragnarok is a bully and he likes to be the centre of attention. **_(No change there then)_**  
**

**Hope you liked the chap.**

P.S. LMAO did anyone one notice that I cursed Kid to be asymmetrical for a couple of centuries. He he he, I love having total control.

And yes I know I said that they were no older then eight when they first changed, but that was from Kilik's POV so really it was his mistake not mine.

**One last thing, I am once again holding my story for ransom. 12 reviews, including existing ones, so only 4 really, before I post the nex chap.  
If I don't get what I want you wait a full week.**


	6. Gallows Manor

**(Author Notes)**Holy crap I thought I bought myself a couple of day's asking for the reviews. Oh well as promised here's the latest chapter. And thanks to all those of you that reviewed.

**(Disclaimer)** Dam some one tipped off the feds to my WMD, maybe it was a bad idea to announce it on a public forum. Oh well, guess I still don't own soul eater. But I'm not giving up.

**(Story So Far)**Students got turned back into kids, almost got killed by Chronos, Chronos was beat by the death scythes, everyone went to the death room and decided who was taking in the kids.

**(Review Replies)**

**Dino Kid: **Thanks, it was the only way I could think to do it.

**Espadalover:** No they won't, I figure that Medusa wouldn't have allowed Chrona contact with any other people.

**Sailor Sofia:** Asura's dead, he isn't showing up in this story. Or at least I don't think he will. And you wait as long as I make you. I'm in control. Mwah ha ha ha.

**Evemiiana:** You're in luck, only one days wait. And no Blair will not be becoming a kid, I have other plans for her. He he he.

**

* * *

Location:**Gallows Mansion

**Characters:**Shinigami-Sama, Kid, Liz, Patty.

* * *

Still Shinigami's POV

He had forgotten just how cute Kid was at this age, without the over baring need for perfection that would develop in him around the same time as his lines of Sanzu he actually looked peaceful and content. Liz and Patty on the other hand did not look peaceful. Both girls were very defensive around the Death God. Liz acted as though she expected him to attack her and Patty seemed to think he was in cahoots with the giraffes, what ever that meant. It had been a long few hours, since getting the children home he had prepared a light meal of spaghetti and sauce, which all three children ate with great enthusiasm, he thought happily. The problems had started when it came time for a bath.

Kid, being an obedient child, had gone straight to the bath room connected to his room and gotten into the water. No fuss, no mess and no problems. Liz and Patty on the other hand had taken one look at the large tub and tried to run. Patty yelling that she would not fall for the giraffes traps. Liz yelling she wasn't getting in that soup pot. Both girls had made it out of the guest room and had hidden some where in the mansions many rooms. It was days like this one that he was truly grateful for his soul perception skills. He had found the two girls hiding under the stairs and after quiet a lot of coaxing and pleading the two of them had agreed to come out, but only if he promised not to eat them, or betray them to the giraffes. Soon after the Thompson sisters were safely in the bath, just in time for him to go and take Kid out of his.

The second problem had come when he said it was time for bed both girls, though obviously exhausted, had tried once again to run. Shinigami saw this coming and grabbed both girls before they could move. Kid simply watched in fascination while this was happening. Shinigami had first carried the girls to Patty's room, which was much more kid friendly then Liz. I was lucky that Patty had so many toys and dolls to keep the girls entertained. Once he was sure they were settled, each hugging a soft plushie they had chosen from a pile in the corner, he picked a very sleepy Kid up and carried to his own room.

"Chichiue?" Kid had asked when he was safely tucked into bed.

"~Yes Kid-Kun? ~"

"Why are those noisy girls staying here?"

"~Well Kid-Kun, they have no where else to go, would you rather I left them in the street? ~"

"NO! I just thought that they might want to go back to their own father."

"~They don't have a father, so for now they'll stay with us. Okay? ~"

"Okay" Kid yawned hugely, his eyes barely open now. "Chichiue?"

"~Yes Kid-Kun ~" The death god chuckled at the sight of the child trying to fight off sleep.

"Where are my toys?" Kid said, opening his eyes and looking right at him.

Shinigami sweat dropped. "~Well Kid-Kun ~" he said looking any where but his son "~I must have tidied them away some where. I'll find them in the morning. ~" When he had finally looked down again Kid was fast asleep, a small smile on his lips. Shinigami quietly left the room and headed for the attic thinking along the way _'~ I wonder where I stored all of Kids old toys. ~"._

Liz's POV

It had been a long day, first waking up in the middle of a desert surrounded by other children and the weird nearly naked guy saying he was going to punish them. Some one had shot his, she was sure of that, after all she and Patty were pistols. She looked over to her sister, who was lying in the bed next to her.

"Hey Patty?"

"Yeah sis?"

"What do you think that guy in the skull mask is gonna do with us?"

"I don't know, eat us probably." Patty replied with an evil cackle.

"Don't say that Patty, he's not gonna eat us."

"You said he would when he tried to get us in the bath first time."

"I know, but it looked like a cooking pot with all that steam and he looks scary to me."

The girls fell silent for a short time. Liz thought about the good things that had happened today. They had been saved from the man who wanted to hurt them, they had been brought to a huge mansion and give food. No one had just given them anything since their mother died. Then they had been put into a warm bath and allowed to get cleaned up, it had been a while since there last hot bath, sure they washed in the rest rooms of gas stations and other such places but it wasn't the same. Then when they got out of the bath they found clean over sized T-shirts left out for them to wear. Hers was a light pink one with a name brand logo on it and Patty's was a giraffe print shirt. They were then carried to a room full of toys and allowed to pick on each to take to bed. All in all it hadn't been a bad day after all.

Patty's POV

She could hear Liz's breathing grow quiet and even, signalling that her sister had fallen asleep. This place was full of strange things, like the dark haired boy had barely spoken and the bouncy man in black, who she suspected might be allied with the giraffes. Oh well at least we got a hot meal, that was nice.

Patty yawned, turned over and promptly went to sleep.

Kids POV

Kid doesn't have a point of view, weren't you reading. His asleep.

**

* * *

LOL****. I gotta say this was the hardest chapter to write so far, sorry if it's no good. Liz and Patty have never really been my favourite characters, not that I don't like them, they just don't interest me that much so I figured I'd get their chap out of the way first.**

**Hope you liked this chap.**

**Feel free to tell me what you really thought of it in the reviews.**


	7. Scythes clash

**(Authors Notes) **Sorry about the delay but i've been away. Hope this chap meets with your approval.**  
**

**(Disclaimer)** *Sigh* "I really hate this bit. Ok, I can do this, I can do this. I DON'T WANNA SAY IT AGAIN!"

Random person: "Say it, then you can start the story."

Me: "Fine, *mumbles*."

Random Person: "What was that?"

Me: "I said I don't own Soul Eater! Happy?"

Random Person: "Yes, very."

Me: don't worry MakenshiChrona, I haven't given up on world domination, but the feds are still tailing me so no evil schemes this chap.

**(Story So Far)** Main characters were in danger, they got saved, but not before they were turned into little kids, now their back home.

**(Review Replies)**

**Dino Kid: **Thanks again and you will soon see what's happening over at Steins lab, just not now. *Cackles*

**: **You're just going to have to be patient and wait and see what I plan for each.

**Sailor Sofia: **Since you asked so nicely here is Souls chap.

**Ninja-Bagel: **Like I keep saying, you have to wait and see.

**MakenshiCrona: **Maw ha ha ha, with an attitude like that I'll make you my number three. Ragnarok's my second, he'd beat me up if he wasn't.

**Evemiliana:** Patty doesn't like giraffes that much, she breaks their necks for cryin out loud. (see super exam episode)

Oh by the way Evemiliana. *_**Grabs in head lock***_ The next time you say my chapters aren't the best you will face my wrath. _***Holds in choke hold till she passes out, then allows to drop to floor 'THUMP'***_ Let that be a lesson to all of you. _***Shakes fist***_ FEAR MY FURY.

**Location:**** Death City**

**Characters: Spirit, Maka, Soul, Blair.**

* * *

Spirits POV

Spirit sat with a sleeping Maka nestled in his lap thinking to himself that this was the luckiest day of his life. Not only had he managed to save his daughter, in his own mind he had driven off Chronos not Sid, but he also had his baby girl back. When he had come down the dune only to have a seven year old Maka leap into his arms his heart had soared, not since Kami had announced she was divorcing him had Maka willingly hugged him. Of course she had asked where her mommy was but Spirit had told her Kami was away on secret Shinigami business, he had often told her this when Kami went away, whether it had been true or Kami had needed time away from him. Spirit sighed to himself, the evening would have been perfect if not for…

Soul had started yelling the moment they left the death room. First yelling that he didn't what to go home with Whiny Chickenshit, adopting Ragnarok's nick name for Spirit. Next he had started screaming for his older brother Wes. Then finally he had started insulting his poor sweet Maka. Maka for the most part had simply taken Soul's outbursts without comment, but when he had started calling her names like, Uglygirl and Dummy she had retaliated. One moment Maka had been on Spirits left side Soul on his right, the next Maka was also on his right, a heavy book of children's fables in her hand and Soul lay on the ground bleeding from a deep dent in his skull.

"Maka-Chop"

Soul regained his senses and started yelling again. "You psycho!" Soul clutched his throbbing head. "What's wrong with you, you can't do that to people, are you nuts?"

It had been a long day and Spirit had decided not to bother cooking, instead he brought the children to Maka's favourite family restaurant when she was young. The tables were themed with different cartoons and anime shows such as spongebob, _(Kal-orne: I hate that yellow freak.)_Batman, Sailor Moon and many more. But Maka's favourite had always been the Totoro table, the table itself depicted a green field with a river running through it and each seat was a different forest spirit, from Totoro himself to the smaller un-named characters. Maka had loved them ever since watching the movie with Spirit. So as soon as she saw no one was sitting at the table she ran over and sat down in Totoro's lap, chair. Soul, seeing this table as being uncool, sat at the Batman table on the other side of the room.

"Soul" Spirit down called sitting next to Maka. "We're sitting over here."

Soul didn't respond, instead he turned his face away from Spirit and ignored him. Spirit stood and after telling Maka to stay where she was, walked over to the boy. Soul didn't look at him as he approached, Spirit bent and caught the boy under his arms and hoisted him out of his seat and started back towards Maka.

"Hey, let me go. I'm not sitting at that baby table with that psycho." Soul squirmed and wriggled, trying to get away from Spirit. "PUT ME DOWN"

By now several other adults had stopped eating and were looking at the struggling boy. Soul seeing this had an evil idea.

"HEELLLPPPP. Stranger, stranger." Soul yelled at the top of his lungs waving his arms around to get more attention. Spirit sweat dropped, 'This can't be happening' he thought. But sure enough Soul continued, yelling for help and accusing him of being a stranger. People in the restaurant weren't just looking now several were getting out of their seats and moving towards them.

Spirit had managed to convince them that he was Souls legal guardian but only barely, people continued to stare at them through out there meal. Soul continued telling people that he didn't know Spirit and Spirit continued reassuring people that he did. Maka sat enjoying her meal and looking at the table, trying to spot the forest spirits hidden in the picture. It was the longest hour of Spirits life, but finally it was over. Or so he thought. They headed for the door and Soul started shouting again. "Help" he pulled his hand out of Spirits grasp and tried to run away again. Spirit had had enough, he grabbed Soul around the waist and lifted him off the floor and carried him towards the exit. "Stranger" Soul continued yelling. "Stranger danger, stranger danger."

"Soul, stop it" Spirit cried.

"My names not Soul"

"That's enough, its time to go home."

"I don't live with you. HEEELLLLPPPP!"

Spirit made it as far as the door, only to have Soul latch onto the frame like a barnacle.

"Let go Soul" Spirit yelled tugging at the boy.

"No, I want to go home, I want Wes." The boy yelled.

"Sir, is there a problem?" One of the restaurant staff approached them. He was a burly man, with a well muscled torso and broad shoulders.

"No, no problem. Soul's just playing around." Spirit said finally managing to detach Soul from the door.

"Very well sir, but just to be on the safe side, do you have any proof that this child is yours?" The man crossed his arms and waited for Spirit to respond. Spirit thought and thought, but he had no proof. After all Soul had been an independent teen up until a few hours ago. 'Oh dear God what do I do now…' "Oh course" Spirit shouted startling not only the employee but Maka and Soul as well. Spirit walked over to the front window and exhaled on it.

"42 42 564, when ever you want to knock on deaths door." An image of Shinigami-Sama appeared in the glass, Kid, Liz and Patty visible behind him.

"~Hi, Heya, Hello. What can I do for you Spirit? ~" Death said in his sing song voice.

"Well sir, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could confirm that I'm caring for Soul for this gentleman." Spirit said, pointing to the awe struck man.

"~Oh yes, Spirit-Kun has kindly agreed to care for Soul-chan until further notice. ~"

"I see, sorry to disturb you Shinigami-sama. But the child was saying some strange things and I got a little worried."

"~Don't worry, better to be safe than sorry. ~"

After that little episode Spirit had made a decision, he took Maka and Souls hand and had brought them to their own apartment. Knocking on the door he waited. After a moment Blair opened the door and after seeing him broke into a huge grin.

"I need a favour Blaire."

Maka's POV

It had been a very long day, first that strange episode out in the desert, then that long wait while her Papa spoke to Shinigami-Sama about some guy name Chronos and then all that nonsense from that Soul kid. Wow was he annoying, acting like that in the restaurant, pretending not to know them. Thank heavens he was gone now. She remembered going to the strange apartment where the half naked lady lived and her father saying he needed a favour, then a very long talk, during which Maka found herself nodding on the sofa. Soul across in an armchair was already asleep, what a baby. The lady had let out a squeal and hopped up and down. "Oh I'd love to watch him." She cried. Then her father was picking her up and carrying her out the door, she had fallen asleep long before they reached home, only to wake as Spirit gentle helped her change for bed. He tucked her into her own bed and had pulled one of her favourite books off the shelf, sat down next to her on the bed and had begun reading it to her. After a few moments she crawled up into his lap and snuggled into him as he continued reading.

Spirits POV

'Thank heavens I never changed Maka's room when she moved out. I knew she'd come back some day."

Souls POV

This lady was nuts, sure he had acted like a brat but did that Whiny Chickenshit have to be this mean to him. First Blair, as she had introduced herself, had asked if he was hungry, he had replied no, then she asked if he was tired, he said yes. She had taken his hand and led him into a bedroom decorated with pumpkin furniture and proceeded to, without so much as a by your leave, strip him. Once he was bare to his shorts she had dropped a bright pink T-shirt over his head and proceeded to coo and baby talk to him about how cute he looked. Then seeing some dirt on his face she had announced that he needed a bath and had started licking his face. When she finally deemed him clean she had pulled him into a tight hug and almost suffocated him between her over sized breasts. 'I am definitely never gonna like big chested women when I get older' he thought to himself.

One thing was for sure next time he saw Whiny Chickenshit he was gonna kill him.

**

* * *

Another day another chapter, hoped you liked it.  
**

**Totoro is a creation of Studio Ghibli, I don't own it.**

**Please review, I promise not to injure any nice reviewers. ;P  
**


	8. Pink and Black

**(Authors Notes)** Sorry about the irregular updates for the last few chaps, I've been busy. Note Ragnarok's language is atrocious, he swears a lot. And HOLY CRAP! This chap is over 3000 words, longest so far and I cut a big chunk out to try and cut back.

**(Disclaimer)** MWAHH HA HA HA, I shall rule this world, my plan is so diabolical, so unforgivably evil that all shall quake in fear at the mere whisper of my name. I have gathered my followers to me and even as you read this we are moving towards our goal.

Oh and I don't own Soul Eater, yet.

**(Story So Far)** Main students get shrunk into kids and taken in by various staff of the DWMA.

**(Review Replies)** Wow lots of reviews for last chap.

**Dino Kid: **Thanks and your right he is a brat.

**: **Just because their not in the same house doesn't mean I'm not gonna have him Maka chopped a few more times.

**wolfman6696**: LOL. he just might.

**Fantasticpanda101: **Thanks for taken the time to read the entire thing, I'm glad you liked it so much.

**Evemiliana: **That'll teach you for bad mouthin my chapters. LOL. Hope your neck feels better. I'm glad Soul has met with your approval and hope you enjoy all my chaps that much. Just remember what I'll do to you if you don't. *Glares menacingly*

**MakenshiCrona: **Don't worry I finally gave the feds the slip. Hope you find all the children that for world domination.

**Sailor Sofia: **I'm not all together sure where the idea came from, it just popped into my head. Maybe my Muse is a fan of the show. LOL.

**AndyTheAwesome: **I would have too.

**Location:**** Steins Lab**

**Characters: Stein, Marie, Chrona, Ragnarok.**

**

* * *

Marie's POV**

'They are just too cute.' Marie walked down the street with Chrona clinging to her right hand and Ragnarok holding loosely to her left. Chrona watched everything with a terrified expression jumping at every noise and constantly trying to hide behind Marie. Ragnarok on the other hand simply looked down as they walked not paying attention to anything around him. Marie on the other hand was looking in the windows of the stores they were passing by. 'Oh that looks cute, oh that would be perfect on, and that would look so sweet.' She was looking at all the children's clothing stores of course.

"Stein?"

"Yes, Marie" Stein said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't you think that we should probably get a few bits and pieces before we head home?"

"Bits and Pieces?" Stein looked fully at his partner now.

"Yes. For Chrona and Ragnarok, things like clothes and maybe something to keep them entertained. So they don't pester you later of course." Marie said smiling sweetly at him.

"I suppose so." Stein said rubbing the back of his head. He really didn't want to deal with a pair of children. Hell he hadn't liked children when he was one.

Marie turned her little group towards the nearest store, one of the one's with the cute dresses in the window.

"Alright Stein, why don't you take Ragnarok to the boy section and get him a few things and I'll take Chrona to get some stuff. When we're done we'll all head over to the toy section." She addressed the last line to Ragnarok, who having heard it perked up noticeable. Waving Marie walked to one side of the store. There were so many adorable outfits. Giggling to herself Marie started rummaging through the racks.

**Chrona's POV**

'I don't know how to deal with this!'

This thought had been running through her head since she had woken up in the blinding light of the desert. For a moment she had thought she was inside her own soul, in the barren waste land of the oceanless beach. But then she had looked up and seen Chronos, her mothers brother and he had said he was there to punish them for what they had done to his family. What had she done? Then something had happened, Chronos was no longer there and more grown ups had arrived. One of them had approached her and touched her cheek gently, lifting her face up so light blue eye's met soft gold ones. "Are you OK, Chrona?" the woman had asked softly, how had she known her name?

After that they were led to a large city not far from where they had been standing. The woman who had known her name walked beside her, occasionally trying to talk to her. Chrona had walked with her head down, watching the little puffs of sand that her shoes kicked up. Then after what seemed like forever they were led into a strange room, it was huge, and the walls looked like the sky outside with little clouds floating everywhere. On the floor, which seemed to stretch forever, were crosses as far as the eye could see. Then suddenly a strange man dressed in black and wearing a weird white mask bounced over to them and had lifted one of the little boys up. After that he had gone around to all the children and spoken to them. When he had stopped in front of Chrona and introduced him self as Shinigami-Sama she had been terrified. Medusa-Sama had told her all about Shinigami, about how he would use his death powers to slowly drain the life energy of his victims, creating a tasty snack for himself. At this point Chrona had sunk to the floor and hugged her knees and began rocking, all the while crying and pleading not to be killed.

Suddenly the scary man was gone and the golden eyed woman from before was there, only this time she didn't just talk to Chrona, no this time she bent down and picked up the child's trembling form.

"Hush now Chrona" a calm and sweet voice spoke softly in her ear. "It's all right no ones going to harm you."

The woman held Chrona tightly as she walked over to a chair and sat down. Chrona now sat curled in her lap, one hand holding onto the front of her jacket. It was so strange, before today every physical touch had been brutal and painful, whether punishment or not, Medusa simple didn't know how to be gentle. But the golden eyed lady was, gentle that is, she held Chrona gently and rocked slowly until Chrona had almost fallen asleep.

Now they stood in this huge noisy and scary place with lots of other grown ups moving around looking at the close. The golden eyed lady, Marie she had heard her name before they left the strange room, was picking up different clothes and placing them up against Chrona, sometimes she smiled and added the clothes to the growing pile beside her and others she simply placed back with the other clothes.

**Marie's POV**

This was so much fun, shopping for all the cute little outfits she had looked at for so long. She had already selected several outfits and rejected many others. She supposed she should reign in her enthusiasm since they didn't know how long Chrona and Ragnarok would be children but she just couldn't seem to stop. Chrona stood there quietly, never complaining or even speaking.

Ragnarok was a different matter.

**Stein's POV**

Why did Marie hate him…?

She must hate him. Why else would she abandon him with this little demon? So far Ragnarok had refused to choose any clothes at all. Stein had even gone so far as to threaten to dissect him, this had drawn several worried glances from near by staff and parents.

"Look, the sooner you choose some clothes, the sooner we can leave and go get some toys." Stein said holding up two jumpers for Ragnarok to choose.

"Piss off Stitchface." Was all Ragnarok had said so far.

"Alright then I'll choose some then." Stein said adding several random items of clothes to his basket, not even checking the sizes.

"Buy what you want, Freak, but I ain't wearing nothin' you buy." Ragnarok turned his back on the Professor and proceeded to wander off. Soon Stein couldn't see the little brat any more. 'Good riddance' Stein thought briefly, before remembering what his partner was going to do to him if he lost the boy.

"Shit"

**Ragnarok's POV**

'Crazy Stitchface, motherfucking, bastard. Thinking he can boss me around.' Ragnarok had walked back to the entrance of the store but was reluctant to actually leave. He had learned early in his life that you couldn't trust goddam grown ups. First their was that bastard of a father, drunken prick had thought Ragnarok was a punchin bag, every time he came home after a bad hand of cards or some horse not runnin fast enough, BANG, Ragnarok got it, punched, kicked, cut, his old man liked to do it all. And that bitch of a mother, that cunt was only too glad to have someone else take her husbands crap. She just stood there and watched while his own father beat him so bad he lost consciousness. Fuck that shit, he had gottin out of there more then a month earlier, and had been livin on the streets by himself ever since. Who needed grown ups, they were all scum.

But then why hadn't he left the store yet, run for the nearest dark spot and disappeared like he always did. The answer was suddenly as clear as day, Marie, the blond woman who had been holdin his hand outside. She had been nice to him, she had let him sit next to her and not asked a load of stupid questions, she just sat with the weird little girl in her lap and stroked his hair. He liked that.

Shaking his head Ragnarok decided to see what Marie and the weird girl were doing now.

**Stein's POV**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit"

Stein was racing around the store looking for Ragnarok, completely panicked, not concerned for the child but for himself, Marie was gonna break every bone in his body, he was about to leave and check the street outside when he stopped himself. Taking a deep breath he suddenly derided himself for being an idiot.

'You're a meister you idiot, use soul perception.'

Taking a deep breath Stein focused on Ragnarok's soul wavelength and a moment later.

'Ha there you are Brat.'

Stein ran towards the wayward boy only to run head long into Marie.

**Marie's POV**

Ragnarok walked up to them as they finished paying for Chrona's new clothes at the check out counter, the boy seemed to be all alone, where was Stein? Ragnarok approached without a word and came to stand by her side his head down as though his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ragnarok, sweetheart, where is Stein?" Marie asked, kneeling down to be eye level with the boy. Ragnarok simple shrugged.

"Did you get lost Sweetie?" Marie gently brought her hand to his chin and lifted his face so she could see his grey eyes. This time Ragnarok shook his head, he hadn't gotten lost. "So what happened then?" Marie continued questioning him. Again he shrugged. "Okay, I think I know what happened, but don't wander off again." Marie hugged him gently, "We don't want you getting lost now, do we?" Marie finally released him and stood up again, smiling down at him gently. As she turned a large figure bumped right into her.

"Stein? Where have you been? Poor Ragnarok was all alone." Marie snapped at her partner.

"Sorry Marie he got away from me. But I got some clothes for him, I'll just pay for them and we can go." Stein went to go pay but Marie caught his elbow and stopped him. "Let me see what you have first."

Needless to say Marie didn't find a single appropriate piece of clothing in Steins bag. Everything was either to small, too large or not the right gender, how Stein had mistaken the little pink dress as boys clothes eluded Marie. Sighing to herself and quietly berating the male genders inability to do anything remotely domestic Marie took Ragnarok back over to the boys wear. This time picking out several outfits that Ragnarok didn't altogether hate.

"Alright, now to the toy section."

**Steins Lab**

Marie loved cooking, nothing was as satisfying as seeing people enjoy a meal you prepared. As they all sat around the table Marie couldn't help but smile, Ragnarok sat with his stomach pressed against the edge of the table leaning over his plate shovelling huge forkfuls into his mouth. Chrona sat back in her chair eating slowly, seeming to enjoy every bite of her food. From what Marie could remember from talking to Chrona over her time at Shibusen she was sure that Medusa had already begun her abuse of the poor child. Chrona certainly acted nervous already and seemed to need to be told to do even simple things. She hadn't even begun eating till Marie told her it was ok.

Stein had already hidden in his lab, claiming he was going to do research on Chronos so Marie was alone with the kids.

"Okay after dinner its time for a bath." Marie announced.

"Wha…?" Ragnarok tried to ask but choked half way through the word. After Marie thumped him on the back for several minutes he could speak again. "I'm not taken a stinkin bath Lady." Ragnarok said looking Marie in the face.

"Okay, how about we try this, if you take a bath you can have a piece of candy."

"No way, I'm not taken a bath. Not even for three pieces of candy."

"How about four?"

"Don't be stupid, I wasn't serious, I really don't want any candy, I'm not a baby you know."

"Okay, six pieces of candy, that's my last offer." Marie said, then she stood without waiting for a reply and went to run a bath.

**Ragnarok's and Chrona's POV**

Marie was really nice, so much different from their own families. Maybe they were finally having some good luck for a change instead of the usually misery that they had face for so long.

They had taken their baths and gotten their candies, even Chrona got some candy though she wasn't sure how to deal with it. The bath had been warm and relaxing and now both children sat nodding on the sofa. They were both wearing their new Pyjamas. Ragnarok wore black fleace trousers and a black fleace pyjama top with little white X's on each button. Chrona wore a night dress, it was a soft blue colour, the same shade as her eyes, with pink ribbon running around the collar, hem, and cuffs of the long sleaves; her hair had been tied up in pigtails by Marie after her bath and was held in place with matching pink ribbons.

"Bedtime you two." Marie said as she picked Chrona up and took Ragnarok's hand.

"Unfortunately we only have one spare bed right now, but it's big enough for you two to share" Marie said leading them into a new room. The walls were painted off white and a large four poster bed stood in the centre of the back wall, other then that the only furniture was a dresser, all of the furniture and walls in the room bore strange stitches. Marie tucked them in gentle and kissed both of them on the foreheads. "Night, night"

**In the dark**

"Hey Pinky" Ragnarok whispered

"Mmmm?"

"Hey wake up" Ragnarok shook Chrona gently.

"W-what?" Chrona gasped in surprise.

"Good, you're awake. I just wanted to ask you something." Ragnarok watched her to make sure she was awake.

"W-what do y-you w-w-w-want?"

"Whats your name?"

"Pass"

"Wha you mean 'Pass'?"

"Pass"

"Stop fuckin sayin tha" Ragnarok snarled through his teeth.

Chrona whimpered softly at Ragnarok's anger. "I don't know how to deal with this."

"Hey, I wasn't tryin to scare ya. I just wanna know your name."

"C-c-c-chrona"

"Chrona? That's a weird name." Ragnarok yawned loudly and turned over to face Chrona draping one of his arms over her. Chrona froze in terror, but when she heard him begin to gently snore she relaxed, realising he had fallen asleep.

**Marie's POV**

Marie poked her head into the guest room before going to bed herself. She had heard voices a little after she had tucked them in but the room had been silent for over an hour now. When she looked at the bed she smiled to her self. 'God their so cute' she thought. Ragnarok had one arm draped over Chrona, Chrona in turn had turned onto her side and had curled up next to Ragnarok and had buried her head under his chin, her forehead pressed against his chest, and her hands clutched the front of his new pyjamas as though she was afraid he would leave. Both children had soft smiles on their peaceful faces.

Still smiling Marie turned and left the room, only to return a few moments later with her camera in hand.

**

* * *

Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Could you tell where I removed something? No? well you never saw the toy store part did you? I hope someone notices that Ragnarok is no longer calling Marie****, Patchy, that is intentional, I didn't just forget. I know I was flicking between POV's again, wasn't I? But I wanted to show how everyone was reacting to the situation. **

**I loved in episode 25 of the anime when Ragnarok is trying to get candy off of Maka for saving her. I couldn't stop laughing, so i decided to throw it in here. I'm also a big fan of Chrona's inability to answer any question so that ended up in here too. I tried very hard to keep Marie in character, if you think she was OOC please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**Well hope you liked this chap.**

**Please review. If you don't I'll know and I'll have to sick my underlings on you.**


	9. Yazumi introducedChronos resurfaces

**(Authors Note)** This chapter is basically an introduction to Yazumi. Yazumi is an OC suggested by _Evemiliana_, at least she suggested the name, physical and personality traits were designed by me. **Warning Gross part.**

P.S. Sorry about not updating, i wreaked my shoulder and arm and typing is really ard now. So next chap will be delayed as well.

If you aren't interested in Yazumi there will also be Chronos and friends in second half of chapter. Don't miss it.

**(Disclaimer) **I don't own Soul Eater, but once the world recognises my genius I will. My latest plan has yeilded good results. I now control several islands off the coast of indonesia. Mwahh ha ha, I've already started building an evil lair.

**(Story so far)** Azusa agreed to take Tsubaki in until the Asian death scythe Yazumi could arrive.

**(Review Replies) **

**Ladedanixie****:** Glad you liked it.

**Sailor Sofia:** Yeah I like to think that Ragnarok acts nice sometimes.

**evemiliana: **I just had to make one of the POV's cute. Glad you like it. and I hate people who hurt kids too.

**Dino Kid:** Hope you love this chapter too. And yes you may join in my efforts to over throw the world. you can be my director incharge of torture.

**MakenshiChrona:** Yay for cuteness, I had to have Marie get the camera, it just seems like something she would do. As you can see the world domination plans are mmoving right alone.

**Yazumi's POV**

It had been a long day and it was looking like it was going to be an even longer night. First Lord Death had caught her while she was out, usually she managed to avoid his calls and summons, but this time had been different. She had no mirrors in her home, not because she didn't like how she looked on the contrary she knew she was quiet attractive, no she kept no mirrors in the house so Lord Death couldn't appear in front of her, his only choice was to phone and she had caller I.D. so she never had to deal with her overly jolly boss. But this time he caught her out shopping, in the dressing room of her favourite boutique no less, luckily she hadn't started changing yet.

"~Ahh Yazu-Chan, heya, hi, hello, long time no see. ~" the death god bounced up and down in the mirror.

"L-lord Death Sama? What do you think your doing?" Yazumi was blushing three shades of red, realising how close he had come to seeing her undressed.

"~Isn't calling me Lord Death Sama a little redundant Yazu-Chan? After all lord and Sama are basically the same thing. ~" Yazumi sweat dropped first at the sound of her old and hated nickname and then at having such a silly mistake pointed out to her.

"Lord Death, is there a reason you are calling me now?"

"~Wwweeeeellllll~" Shinigami paused for a moment to consider his words. "~I need you to return to Death City for a while. Please? ~" Shinigami's image in the mirror clapped his hands together in front of him and held them there, pleading expression appearing somehow on his mask. She hated that sort of behaviour, he should have some self respect as a God.

"I can't come right now, I'm busy." She went to turn away from the mirror.

"Yazumi." Shinigami's voice had lost its comical tone and his face now looked angry. "I am ordering you back. NOW." He crossed his arms over his chest. "If you decide to ignore me this time…"

"I have never ignored my lord's orders." Yazumi protested.

"Oh really, then where were you when I summoned all the Death Scythes to assist in the destruction of the Kishin Asura, where were you when your fellow Death scythes were fighting? Where were you when the students of this academy risked their own lives to save the world from madness?" Shinigami seemed to tower over her now.

"I-I-I-I…"

"I'll tell you where you were, ignoring my calls, that's where you were. Well not this time Yazumi, this time you either get here by this time tomorrow _**or I send Stein and Spirit to collect your worthless soul****!**"_

The image in the mirror vanished leaving only her own stunned expression staring back at her.

Now she stood in Heathrow airport in the heart of Britain, it was a little after one in the morning and she was awaiting her connecting flight. She had never seen Lord Death so angry before, she had been terrified and just a little impressed. But none of those feelings were going to help with how offal she felt. The Kishin Asura had escaped, she had failed to go and assist her former school mates and why? Because she thought she was better then all that. Better then that lecherous Spirit, that marriage crazed Marie, Azusa with that stick up her ass, Justin that over enthusiastic choir boy and all the others. She couldn't stand any of them, but that didn't mean she wanted to abandon them when they really needed her, did it?

A sudden wave of nausea hit her forcing her to bolt into the nearest ladies room. Once she was done regurgitating (even the word is gross) what little food she had eaten that day, she went to the sink and washed up.

She stared at her reflection for a long time. She wasn't by any means a tall woman, at 5 foot 1 inch most people stood head and shoulders above her. Her hair was a pitch black curtain that hung well past the small of her back, for the most part she wore it in a tight braid, only letting it fall loose when she was going to bed. Her eyes were a mahogany brown with dark lashes surrounding them. She was wearing her usual attire of a deep red, almost black sleeveless shirt and a black knee length dress with slits to her waist to allow freedom of movement, under the dress she wore a pair of thigh length shorts, the same colour as her top. She completed her outfit with mid calf height combat boots and a black leather chocker around her neck. For being over thirty she didn't look half bad.

As she stood there looking at herself in the mirror a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Red eye to Las Vegas, Nevada now boarding at gate seven, all ticket carrying passengers please head for the gate."

"Shit, that's mine." If she missed this flight the next wouldn't be leaving till ten in the morning, she couldn't be late, she really didn't want Lord Death any angrier with her.

**Chronos' POV**

He sat watching the lights of Death City as they lit at sundown. That idiot Death hadn't even bothered to post a watch. Didn't he know who he was dealing with? After that fiasco earlier that day Chronos had returned hoping to enter Death City un-noticed. Unfortunately he was still too weak from the shot he had taken to use soul protect with any real power.

"Eureka, come here." Chronos snapped not looking back at the pair of figures standing behind him. "Am I to understand that you have infiltrated Death City and Shibusen itself before?"

"Gecko, y-yes sir." Eureka avoided meeting his eyes as she answered, those soulless black pits always froze her to her core.

"Good, then get you ass moving and find out what that weakling Death has done with my prey." Chronos still had not bothered to look at Eureka.

"Now hold on just one minute." Free growled coming up behind them. "If Eureka goes in there now, there's a good chance she'll be captured. If that happens who knows what they'll do to her."

"I think you should worry a little less about what they might do" Chronos turned and glared at the pair of them "and worry a little more about what I'll do to you if you don't do as I say. Now get moving."

Eureka trembled violently but did as he said, turning into her frog form and hopping away towards the lights of the city.

"You have no right to treat her that way." Free snarled rounding on Chronos. "You think you're all powerful but you were taken down easily enough by the death scythes today. If it weren't for us getting you out of there you'd be history right now." Free grabbed the front of Chronos' robes and jerked the witch towards him. Chronos looked him the eye and smiled coldly.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me." Chronos hissed. "Min, Sec, Sec, Min"

Frees scream ripped through the desert air. Releasing Chronos Free grabbed the left side of his face as blood poured down his cheek.

"Mabaa told me she'd be very grateful if I could retrieve her eye for her." Chronos cackled. Lifting his hand he looked at the magic eye now lying in his palm. "You see Free, the only reason Shibusen managed to harm me today is because I was distracted." This time it was Chronos who grabbed Free, forcing his hands away from his face and looking into Frees good eye, the other was a hollow bloody wound, Chronos could even see the worm like optic nerve dangling at the back of the socket. When he was sure he had Frees full attention he continued.

"Now you listen and you listen well because this is the only time I'm going to warn you. I'll only allow you to live so long as you're useful to me. If you aren't willing to do as I say, you're not useful, so the next time you tell me no or tell me I can't do something, you die and Mabaa gets her eye back." Chronos smiled cruelly. "Sec, Min, Min, Sec" With the last word Mabaa's magic eye vanished, reappearing in Frees face. Free screamed again as the nerves rejoined and his vision returned. Falling to his knees in front of Chronos, he looked for all the world like a dog being reprimanded by his master. And in Chronos' eye's he was.

"I'm glad we had this little talk Free, I feel our friendship will be so much stronger now."

**Well there you have it, Yazumi will be arriving in Death City soon and Eureka will be spying on the kids for Chronos. **

**I really wanted to show how cruel Chronos is, a friend of mine read the story and thought that he was an ok guy because he really loved his family. He is not and did not, he considered his sisters his property and is pissed that someone thought they could destroy that which was his. So for the next few appearances he will probably be doing really nasty things just to prove this.**

**In regards to Yazumi, she was stuck up when she went to school and when she became a death scythe she thought she was better then anyone else, she resented the fact that Shinigami-Sama chose to use Spirit instead of her. She saw this as weakness and secretly she was jealous of Spirits position. Now Death is pissed at her and she really doesn't want him getting any more pissed at her.**

**YAZUMI STAT'S**

**Age: 32**

**Height: 5" 1'**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown **

**Nationality: American by birth, but has lived in Asia for about ten years. Her mother was Japanese and her father was American, that's why she has a Japanese name.**

**Weapon Form: Gatling gun**

**Partner: ****Amanda (Mandy) O'Conner (Deceased)**

**Well that's it for this chapter, if I left out anything about Yazumi that you really want to know just put it in your review.**

_Mata aimashou_

**/ **** \**

l O O l

\ O /

\ ^ ^ /

\/ V \/

^Lets see you do a better one^


	10. Star and Flower

**(Authors Notes)**Yeah! I finally finished this chap. Having an injured arm sucks. hope you enjoy.**  
**

**(Disclaimer) **I don't own Soul Eater. **  
**

**(Story So Far)** Same as before. But now you know what all the other kids, Chronos and Yazumi are doing.

**(Review Replies)**

**(Maie13) **Glad you found my story too. hope you like this chapter as well.

**(Evemiliana) **So you're the one who has South America, I might have known. I'm glad your weapons are smart enough to fear me. Mwahh ha ha.

**Location:**** Death City**

**Characters: Sid, Black*Star, Nygus, Azusa, Tsubaki and Yazumi.**

Nygus's POV

It was just like the first time, they had been lucky that they had experience caring for Black*Star. The boy was a hand full to say the least. His constant vying for attention had nearly driven everyone insane when he was young. To think that when he had joined Shibusen he had actually been a great deal calmer then when he had been a child and since he meet Tsubaki he had calmed down still further. But now he was back to his worst.

The boy in question was currently hanging from a tree branch, legs kicking wildly and one arm waving while the other was wrapped around the tree limb. "Yahoo, I am higher then all of you, I am closest to god and soon I will surpass him." Black*Star kicked one last time before swinging himself above the branch and sitting on it.

"I wasn't a very patient man in life Black*Star and that hasn't changed now. Get down." Sid stood below the young ninja, trying to coax him out of the tree like a reluctant cat. Earlier he had tried climbing into the tree but Black*Star had simply climbed into the higher thinner branches where the zombie could not hope to follow. "Are you going to come down so we can get home or not?" Sid asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No way, I have no time to go home, I must find a new opponent and defeat them! Yahoo." As he spoke the last word Black*Star leapt from the tree and tried to dash past the surprised zombie only to be caught by Nygus. "Awww, Nygus I have to surpass god." The last word was lost in a yawn, Nygus smiled as she saw Black*Star finally calm down and relax. At least for a moment, then, "NO! I will not rest until I surpass god." With a sudden jerk Black*Star managed to free himself from Nygus and made a dash for the park exit. "Wahooo, No one can stop Black*Star." Looking over his shoulder he could see Nygus simply standing under the tree not even attempting to catch him, Sid on the other hand was no where to be seen. "Ha, they know they could never catch me."

Suddenly from right in front of him was an eruption of dirt, Sid leapt out of the ground and grabbed Black*Star, hoisting him up over his shoulder and carrying him like a sack of potatoes. Sid walked back towards Nygus, still holding firmly onto the struggling child.

"So, what do you think we should make for dinner?"

"I don't know. How about pizza and a salad. After today I don't feel like making anything complicated."

"Sounds good to me"

So the two partners and the howling and kicking Black*Star walked home.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

What is this place?

That thought had run through her head a thousand times since she had woken in the desert surrounded by strange children. She had never met any of them, but something had seemed so familiar. Like she should know them, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it? She sighed, this was so confusing.

"Tsubaki? Are you hungry?" It was Azusa, the lady in glasses that had been taking care of her since they had left the others that afternoon.

"Yes, a little." Tsubaki replied. In truth she didn't think she could eat anything, her stomach and head hurt a lot but she wasn't sure why.

"Alright why don't we see what I have you might like." Azusa took her hand and led her into the kitchen. The fridge did not hold much, only a carton of goat's cheese, a jar of olives and another of pickled onions and a questionable carton of Chinese takeout.

"Guess I should have gone shopping huh? Oh well, I'm not much of a cook anyway." Closing the fridge Azusa started leafing through the many takeout menu's attached to the fridge door with magnets. "What would be good, oh here we are." Azusa turned and held out a menu with 'Sushi Palace' written in bold gold letters across the front. "What kind do you want?"

Azusa had ordered a variety platter in hopes that Tsubaki would find something she liked, it had been rather bland and tasteless for Tsubaki who was used to eating sushi especially prepared for her. After dinner her stomach had still been hurting so she had asked if she might go to bed, claiming she was very tired. Azusa had nodded and led her to a small room, it was bare except for a single bed and a small chest of draws. Azusa had given her an old t-shirt to ware to bed and had said good night from the door before leaving. Tsubaki lay there for some time, she had never felt so home sick, she wanted her parents, her brother, her home, her own country. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

**Sid's P.O.V**

Peace at last. It had been after two in the morning when they had finally gotten the boy to sleep. This had been the longest day since he had become a zombie. First the incident in the park, then on the way home Black*Star had escaped, luckily he seemed to be tiring, he had only managed to run eight blocks before Sid had caught him. Of course he had objected and tried to escape again, but even Black*Star had his limits. They had gotten home and no sooner had her placed the boy on the sofa then loud snoring could be heard. Chuckling Sid had gone to help Nygus with their dinner. The moment the food was placed on the table Black*Star had woken and he had not so much eaten his food as he had inhaled it. Nygus had laughed at the familiar behaviour. As Nygus ate her food at a more leisurely pace Black*Star had had no choice but to sit there and wait. From an early age they had taught him that no one leaves the table till everyone was ready. Sid and Nygus chatted about nothing important and Black*Star squirmed and wiggled and slumped and sighed. Sid stood as soon as Nygus had finished and cleared the dishes, Nygus had taken BLACK*Star into the bathroom for a bath.

The moment the word bath was said Black*Star tried to run. "A big man like me doesn't need a bath he shouted as he attempted to jump out the window. "I'll only get dirty again." This went on for more then an hour, until finally through a combination of pleading, bribing and threats they finally got him into the bath. And over two hours later managed to get him out again. Sid had left him for only a moment while he went to get something to sleep in but when he had returned to the bedroom where he had left a naked dripping wet Black*Star wrapped in a towel he was gone. Looking out an open window he saw the boy facing off against a gang of youths who had been coming along the street.

"Which of you lowly cowards wants to face of against the man who shall surpass god?"

Yes it had been hell of a long night.

**Azusa's P.O.V**

Azusa woke to the sound of screaming. For a moment her still half asleep mind didn't know what was happening. The screaming cut off as suddenly as it had started leaving the apartment deathly quiet.

'_What was that__?' _Azusa thought fuzzily trying to shake the last remnants of sleep from her head. _'Tsubaki!'_ Azusa bolted up and ran to the bedroom where she had left the child a few short hours earlier. She flung open the door and slapped at the wall to her left trying to find the light switch. Light burst on in the room showing the bed and its loan occupant.

"Tsubaki what happened?" Azusa asked crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. The child looked up at her with confusion.

"Azusa Sensei? Where am I?" Tsubaki asked in perfect English. Azusa was stunned, either Tsubaki was an incredibly fast learner or something strange was happening here.

"What do you remember?"

Tsubaki scrunched her face in concentration for a moment. "The last thing I clearly remember is Black*Star suggesting a tournament and everyone heading for the desert. Then I remember someone appearing, a man, and then nothing till just now." Tsubaki looked at a loss, then she looked down at herself.

"What happened to me?" She exclaimed, throwing off the blanket that had been covering her.

Azusa sighed and wiped a weary hand across her eyes.

"I'd better contact Shinigami Sama."

**(Author Notes) Finally and I thought writing the Thomson sisters chapter was slow going geez. Oh well all over with now.**

**So Tsubaki regains her memories but not her right age and Black*Star has Sid and Nygus driven up the wall. **

**Review Please, or no more cute scenes!  
**


	11. Sunrise

**(Authors Notes)** "Speech" 'Thought'

**(Disclaimer)**I don't own Soul Eater. *Weeps*

Mwah ha ha, we have now taken Ireland, Britain, France, Spain and Italy. I don't want Portugal, it smells. _(Sorry anyone from Portugal.)_**  
**

**(Story So Far)** Kids get brought home with different teachers and death scythes. Chronos is still lurking out in the desert.

**(Review Replies)**

**() **I'm updating as quickly as possible with my busted arm. plz b patient.

**(Maei13)** Glad you liked the last chap, hope you like this one too.

**(Evemiliana)** Quit braggin!

**(Appleblx) **You can't prove that I used my idea drainer to steal your idea! Its mine now. Mwah ha ha! lad you like it.

**(Wolfbane706) **I guess you didn't read the review replies in chap 7. if you had you would have seen what I do to plp who criticise my work.

*Grabs from behind a twists arm up between shoulder blades* What the hell! Clerical Errors? what am I an accountant. *Dislocates arm and drops to ground* Some body come put Wolfbane706 in the pit od unmentionable torment.

(Random henchman) The pits full.

(Me) Fine then use the pit of sicking stench.

(Random henchman) Yes boss.

(Me) hmm... maybe I should cheak my spelling and grammer more... nahhh.

**

* * *

Location:**Death City

**Characters:** Everyone

**Spirit and Maka**

Maka's POV

Papa was acting weird. Maka had started to notice little bits of odd behaviour since she had woken up. First of all Papa seemed clingier then usual, picking her up and sobbing about how cute she was 'at this age' and sometimes adding things like he had forgotten how sweet she was. How could he forget? It wasn't like she had been gone somewhere else, had she? The other strange thing she had noticed was that Papa didn't have any of the food she liked in the house, Papa always made sure that Maka had all her favourites, but not today. No today she had to eat Papa's horrible porridge because there were none of her cereals in the house.

Maka had sat glaring at the disgusting grey mass that was slowly cooling in her bowl for more then a quarter of an hour. Every so often she would lift up her spoon and watch the paste like blob slowly slide off only to splat back into the bowl.

"Maka sweetie, don't play with your food." Spirit said as he crossed the room to the fridge, trying to tie his neck tie as he did.

"I don't like this stuff." Maka huffed pushing the offending substance away. "Isn't there anything else?" Maka asked watching her father struggle with his tie.

"Sorry sweetie, that's all there is. Tell you what though, as soon as I finish getting ready we'll run out and grab something on the way to school."

Maka cheered happily, jumping up and down in her seat. Spirit chuckled for a moment before going back to fighting with his tie.

"Oh Papa." Maka sighed reaching out her hands and tying the offending piece of fabric.

"What would I do without you?" Spirit said picking her up and hugging her tightly.

**

* * *

Soul and Blair**

Souls POV

Soul had not slept well, the crazy Blair lady had insisted on cuddling him all night and if that wasn't bad enough when he had finally gotten to sleep around sun up he had been rudely awoken by a ruff tongue licking his face. A small black cat wearing a hat had been sitting on his chest with its front paws wrapped around his head holding him in place while he was bathed. When it was over the cat hopped off the bed and in a puff of smoke Blair stood in front of him. (No she was not naked)

"Okay my little baby scythey what would you like for breakfast."

Soul had to admit breakfast was good, toaster waffles and bacon done extra crispy, just how he liked it. Blair had sat across the table eating fish though and had no sooner finished eating then decided she just had to kiss him. Yuck! Blair had then gone into one of the bedrooms to find him something, other then the pink tee-shirt he wore to bed, to wear. She returned with a pair of brown trousers, a white tee-shirt, a black and yellow jacket with a blobby symbol on the back and a pair of yellow runners with black triangles on the toe cap and white laces and soles.

"I'm so not wearing that." Soul said trying to hold back laughter.

"Why not?" Blair asked looking at the clothes she had picked out, they were the ones he had been wearing when they first met.

"No cool guy would ever wear those, looking like a mutated bumble bee in ugly pants is not cool." Soul said folding his arms over his chest and turning his back on her. Blair left the room only to return a few moments later carrying more clothes. This time she had a pair of dark blue jeans, an orange and blue sports jersey with a ying yang symbol on the back and a pair of white runners.

"Yeah those are cool." Soul said "But there way to big for me."

"That's no problem." Blair said waving one finger back and forth. "Pumpkin, pumpkin, magic pumpkin." A cloud of smoke enveloped the clothes, when it cleared the clothes had shrunk to the perfect size.

"Very cool."

Soul noticed something else in Blair's hand then, a thin black band.

"No way am I wearing that."

"But…" Blair sputtered.

"No guy ever wears a hair band."

**

* * *

Shinigami, Kid, Liz and ****Patty**

Liz's POV

She had woken in a bed next to her still sleeping sister just as the sun had risen. Stretching she had found herself more relaxed and happy then she had been in a long time. Sure she and Patty could look after them selves well enough, but it sure was nice to wake up in a big comfy bed surrounded by toys. She had wondered briefly who owned all these toys, not the little boy from yesterday since there was so much pink in the room. Before she could think on it more Patty had woken and declared she was starving. Leaping up from the bed she had run out of the room and out of sight. Liz had gotten up right away and followed her. Patty finally came to a stop in the kitchen, looking around at the many cupboards, shelves and the huge fridge.

"Hey big sis? Do you think the bouncy man would mind if we had something to eat?" Patty had asked as she entered the room. Liz still being cautious of there new situation hadn't known how to answer. Looking around she had spotted a bowl of fruit sitting on the counter.

"I suppose no one would mind if you had a piece of fruit."

Liz had no sooner said this than Patty had begun scrambling up onto the counter.

"Be careful." Liz had hissed as Patty almost slipped off the counter.

"Hey big sis, what kind of fruit do you want?" Patty asked when she was up on the counter top.

"Umm… what is there?"

"I don't know, what's this?" Patty held up a yellow and red fruit shaped a bit like a fat pair.

"I don't know. Isn't there any normal fruit?" Liz asked her sister.

"Hey bananas!" Patty yelled happily "These are your favourite." Patty ripped two off the bunch and tossed them to Liz then pulled off another two for herself.

The girls ate there fruit quietly, Liz sitting at the table, Patty still on the counter.

"Hey big sis look at this." Patty said hopping down from the counter and running to the fridge. She reached up and pulled a photo off the door. Liz approached and looked at the picture. It showed three teenagers standing together. Two girls dressed alike in cowboy hats, red tops and jeans (one in shorts, the other full length) and boots and a boy dressed in a black and white suit with three white stripes in his hair.

"I wonder who they are?" Liz said.

"~Oh, those are some family friends of mine.~" said a sing song voice from the door. Sure enough there stood the bouncy black man, cradled in one arm was the little boy who was rubbing wearily at his eyes. They boy yawned hugely and tried to curl up where he was and go back to sleep. 'it's easy for some people' Liz thought to herself feeling just a little jealous of the boy's relaxed attitude.

"~Oh no Kid-Kun, it's time to wake up. We have to leave for school soon.~" the bouncy man said placing the boy down on his feet on the floor. "~Now what would everyone like for breakfast?~"

"Eggs!" Kid and Patty said in unison. Liz laughed and Death chuckled while Kid and Patty glared at each other.

"Quit copying me!" They said once again in unison.

"Quit it!" they both yelled

"STOP" They both shrieked. All the while Liz was laughing harder and harder and Death was shaking his head in amusement.

Both Kid and Patty stuck their tongues out at each other and turned their backs on one another.

Death chuckled as he went to prepare their breakfasts.

**

* * *

Stein, Marie, Ragnarok and Chrona**

Chrona's POV

Chrona woke up when someone shook her gently by one shoulder, for one scary moment Chrona forgot where she was and thought it was Medusa shaking her. She let out a high pitch squeak and threw herself backwards away from any on coming attacks. She moved too far though and ended up toppling right off the edge of the bed. She struck the stitched carpet with a loud thump.

"Chrona are you alright?" a concerned voice said. Medusa never sounded concern, who could..?

Then it struck her, the memory of the previous day, she looked up to see Marie bending over her, her visible eye full of concern.

"Are you okay?" Marie said gently, she slipped her hands under Chrona's arms and lifted her onto her feet. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Chrona shook her head from side to side. "No it's my fault, I'm too scared." Chrona said dropping her head low so her uneven hair hid her face.

Marie didn't bother to say a word, she simply got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Chrona, holding her in the warm embrace for several minutes.

"Oh I almost forgot" Marie said when she finally pulled away "have you seen Ragnarok?" Chrona shook her head again. The last time she had seen him was last night when they had curled up together to sleep.

Just then a yell echoed up from somewhere below them.

"Oh no! Stein wouldn't." Marie picked Chrona up and ran out into the hall.

Ragnarok's POV

Last thing he remembered he was in a nice warm bed, the little pink haired girl, Chrona, lying next to him. Now he woke up cold and groggy on a hard surface.

'What the fuck?' Was his first thought, his second was something along the lines of **'SSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!'**

He was strapped to a metal table with wide leather belts, above him was a strange light that kept moving from his head to his feet. 'Where am I?' He looked around franticly, spotting the screw headed guy sitting in one corner typing on a computer.

"Hey Stitchface!" Ragnarok yelled. "HEY!"

"Just a few more minutes" was the only answer he got.

As quickly as he could Ragnarok phased his arm into a sword and cut through the strap that held him down. Only to be grabbed by Stitchface. Without thinking Ragnarok drove his arm into the mans upper leg causing him to yell in pain.

A few moments later Marie and Chrona ran into the room. Marie put the little girl on the ground and ran to Ragnarok who was in the process of climbing off the table. Her arms wrapped around him and for a moment he thought she was going to attack. In a complete panic he struggled violently for a moment until Marie turned him around to face her and brought him in for a tight hug. He struggled a moment longer before relaxing, just as Chrona had few moments earlier.

"Now then Raggy" Marie spoke softly "I want you to take Chrona and wait in the kitchen, I'll be along in a moment to make breakfast." Marie lowered him to the ground and gave him a gentle push towards the little girl at the door.

Ragnarok walked over and took Chrona's hand in his own. "Come on then, let's get the fuck out of here before that psycho shit Stitchface bastard tries anything else."

"Raggy please don't use bad words in front of Chrona." Marie called as they left the room. Before the door could swing closed behind them though Ragnarok caught it with his hand, keeping it open no more then an inch, so he could hear what happened next.

Stein's POV

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Marie yelled as soon as the kids left the room "You were going to dissect Ragnarok."

"No Marie I wasn't, I was just giving him a little scan is all." Stein said pointing to the rig of scanners above a metal table with leather straps attached to the sides.

"Okay let me get this straight. You took Ragnarok out of bed while he was still asleep, you then placed him on the table and strapped him down, and you then proceeded to scan a child who didn't know what was going on or where he was. Have I got it right?" Marie glared down at her partner who still lay on the floor clutching his wounded leg.

"Yes, but then he turned his arm into a sword cut himself loose and stabbed me in the leg."

"Did he do any serious damage, will you bleed to death or anything?"

"No, no, he only cut the muscle a little, that's all." Stein felt relieved, if Marie was worried about his wounds then she wasn't too angry at him.

"That's good." Marie spoke coldly "Then I won't have to worry when I do this." She quickly phased her arm into her weapon form (What is she a baton or tonfa) and smashed him in the head with it.

Ragnarok's POV

The moment Marie hit the patchwork man in the head he grabbed Chrona's arm and hauled her quickly into the kitchen where they waited for Marie.

"Well you two, since were all awake now how about some breakfast?"

"What's that fucker's problem?" Ragnarok asked.

"Please Ragnarok, no bad words in front of Chrona and Stein doesn't have a problem, he just wanted to see how you work is all."

"Wha de ya mean he doesn't have a problem. He had me tied to a metal table." Ragnarok fumed.

"Well he won't be doing it to you again. I made sure of that."

Ragnarok looked at the floor and rubbed his arm across his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but having Marie stand up for him meant a lot. Luckily no one had seen his tears since Marie had her head in the fridge and Chrona was starring at the floor from where she stood in the corner. Ragnarok walked over and took her hand in his and tugged her over to the table where they sat down side by side.

"How do pancakes sound?" Marie asked turning to smile at them.

"Awesome."

"I don't know how to deal with pancakes."

"What? How can you not know something like that? All you have to do is cut them up cover em with syrup and then you eat them. Simple."

Chrona looked at him completely stunned, no one had ever taken the time to explain something to her so she would know how to deal with it. On impulse she reached over and hugged him tightly. A flash of light came from the direction of the fridge. Marie was holding a camera in her hand.

"You guys are so cute."

**

* * *

Sid, Nygus and Black*Star**

Black*Stars POV

So far the day had been a compete waste, it was already 7:30 and he still hadn't proven what a big guy he was to anyone. He had gotten up at 6:00 and gone straight out his window to find the guys Sid had pulled him away from the previous night. But no matter where he looked he just couldn't find them, or anyone else for that matter. With a dejected sigh Black*Star returned home again. Sid and Nygus were still fast asleep by the time he got home.

"How can you to sleep when there's such a big man here." Black*Star yelled at the top of his lungs while bouncing up and down on the sofa. "You two are wasting the whole day you know."

Nygus entered the room and walked to the small kitchen area, she put the coffee maker on and then took out a bowl, milk, cereal and a spoon. She placed all four on the table then left the room still barely awake.

Black*Star walked up to the table pulled out a chair and made his breakfast. Pouring the cereal into the bowl he only spilled a little and not to much of the milk ended up on the floor. Black*Star looked around for a moment, something seemed to be missing. "Hmm… SUGAR! A big man like me needs lots of energy and that means lots of sugar." He knew that Nygus usually kept a pot of sugar in the cabinet above the coffee maker. "Okay, this looks like a job for the great ninja assassin Black*Star."

Black*Star got down away from the table and then hauled his seat over to the counter where the coffee maker sat. He climbed first on the chair and then the counter. Opening the cabinet he saw cups and mugs. 'That's weird' he thought 'Nygus always puts sugar here' with that he decided to search all the presses. When he was done he scowled. "How dare you hide the sugar from the man who shall defeat God!" Black*Star yelled.

"What are you yelling about Black*St…" Nygus froze. 'This can't be right' she thought 'I only left him alone for two or three minutes.' She starred in horror at the mess that stood before her, every door in the kitchen was open, the cutlery and dishes seemed to be where they were supposed to be but everything else, the floor was covered in food, flour coated every surface and the air was thick with the scent of herbs and spices which had been thrown from their spice rack. "What have you done." Nygus demanded moving carefully over the food covered floor to reach the young ninja.

"A big man needs sugar with his breakfast." Black*Star said placing his hands on his hips.

Nygus turned towards the table, sure enough, there in the very centre sitting next to the salt and pepper shakers was the pot of sugar.

**

* * *

Azusa and Tsubaki**

Tsubaki's POV

She hadn't slept, not a wink, how could she. First the discovery that she had been turned back into a helpless child and then finding out that the adults had no idea had to turn them back. According to Shinigami-Sama none of the other children had shown any signs of recovering their memories, so why had she? There were several theories, Chronos undid the spell to confuse them, some how Tsubaki was more resistant then the other children or and this one seemed most plausible to her, because she had been standing next to Chrona the spell had been somewhat affected by Chrona's separation from Ragnarok. To put it simply, there was suddenly an extra person for the spell to work on so the magic around Tsubaki had been weakened. It still astonished her that Chrona and Ragnarok were separate. Tsubaki had grown quiet fond of the odd pair these last few months, even if Ragnarok said her face was ugly.

"Tsubaki? Are you alright?"

"Umm…" Tsubaki gnawed on her lower lip for a moment. "Do you think it would be alright if I went to see Black*Star and the others today?"

"Of course, you will be staying with them during their class today. Actually Shinigami-Sama was hopping you would help keep an eye on them." Azusa replied.

"I'd love to help." Tsubaki smiled happily, all morning she had been trying to figure out some way to help her friends. At least now she could help keep them out of trouble.

**

* * *

Yazumi's POV**

'God I'm exhausted.' Yazumi thought to herself as she walked through the streets of Death City. Above her loomed Death Academy, a silent sentinel against the rising sun. 'Why does there have to be so many steps?' she complained silently.

Twenty minutes later she stood in front of the death room for the first time in almost ten years, she knocked and waited expectantly. Ten minutes passed, she knocked again this time harder. Ten more minutes, still nothing. 'Of all the nerve! He threatens to have my soul reaped if I don't get here and he's not even here!'

Yazumi pressed her back to the door and allowed herself to slide down to the floor. She lay her head on her knees and sighed. "It's gonna be another long day."

* * *

Autors Notes

Plz review. I promise I won't hurt you if your nice. Probably...


	12. Playgrounds and arguments

Chapter 12

**(Author's notes) **Sorry for the delay, my excuses are as follows. I had writers block, I was busy, my internet and laptop broke and I just didn't feel like writing anything.

**(Disclaimer) **I don't own soul eater and I do not profit from this story so there is no point in suing me.

**(Story so far)** If you don't know go back and read the other chapters, geez.

**(Review replies)**

**Blackbloodbaby: **Thanks for the cookie, and I dont torture people unless they insult my work, you didn't. But you did challenge me so... *Grabs and throws in closet* you can just stay in there with the spiders, snakes and rats until the next chapter is up.

**Miskrik95: **Sorry for the wait.

**DeluluandOroro_Platoon: **To late Nygus already did and regreted it and don't worry Stein's to fun to write to kill off.

**Beatriz: **Thanks alot. Sorry for the delay.

**Makenshichrona: **Glad your enjoying the story so far. Ruling the world is going to have to wait till I ditch the feds.

**PenguinBandit: **Arms all better now thanks for the sympathy. Glad your enjoying the story.

**Appleblx: **Yeah I know. but remember that Kid doesn't have his stipes yet and Liz would hardly think 'Hey thats me ten years from now'

**Evemiliana: **I am telling you here and now I AM NEVER GONNA USE THAT STUPID BLACK BAND HE WEARS! It just looks stupid and its not like it keeps his hair off his face during battle or anything. Stupid hairband. Now I'm annoyed so... *Grabs, opens closet* (Blackbloodbaby: I'm free?) (Me: No your not!) *Throws Evemiliana into closet and locks door on both of them* you just stay in there till next chapter is up aswell.

**Sathreal: **All Soul eater children are cute but Kid is definately in my top three.

**Location: **Death city

**Characters: **Everybody

A full month had past since the young meister's of death academy had been turned into children by Chronos. The children had gotten used to the everyday hustle and bustle of death city while the adults had settled into a sort of routine of who would care for them and when.

At the bottom of the steps of the academy the children and the adults caring for them met that morning. It was Marie and Blair's day to watch the mini meister's; everyone else was either teaching or working on finding Chronos. Today Marie had decided to take the kids to a playground close to where the Maka and the others had been playing basket ball the first time she had seen them. They had been here several times now and all of the kids seemed to enjoy it. Though there was only two adults watching nine children they never found themselves strained. Tsubaki kept a close eye on her partner Black*Star and ensured he didn't run off to challenge any random passers by, Liz watched Patty, and Kid seemed to always stay close to his foster sister's. Soul usually hung around with Black*Star, the two of them pulled pranks on the other children and generally made a nuisance of themselves and of course Maka and Ragnarok both shadowed Chrona making sure the small girl wasn't frightened or distressed by anything around her, infact Maka and Ragnarok seemed to be competing to see who would take care of her.

Marie stood back a little watching the children playing happily, a camera in one hand ready to snap off a photo at a moments notice. She had already filled several albums with pictures of all the children. She had to admit to herself that she was secretly hoping that they never found a remedy for the spell which had caused this change in the children. She had spent a lot of time trying to convince herself that it was better for them. Liz, Patty, Ragnarok and Chrona had all had awful childhoods. Maka and Spirit's relationship had been ruined by his constant inability to stay true to Maka's mother and Kid had developed serious OCD, in her opinion, partially because he was isolated when he was young. Wouldn't it be better if none of them had to remember any of that? And as for Soul and Black*Star they could have another happy childhood, with many great friends. Of course she could never rationalize poor Tsubaki who was a teenager trapped in the body of a child.

Sighing to herself Marie continued to watch, Blair sitting next to smiled softly. The two women had become very close to one another in the past month. Marie had even confided in the magic cat her hope that the children would remain this way. Blair understood, she loved caring for Soul but she missed her friends and knew that sooner or later they would have to go back to who they really were.

Soul and Black*Star were planning yet another prank together. So far they had put pebbles in the other kids shoe's, drawn on them during nap time and had scared the girls with fake mice and spiders when ever possible. They had managed to scare all the other kids now, except one, Ragnarok. No matter what they tried he seemed to be one step ahead. They had tried jumping out at him from behind bushes, but Ragnarok had known where they were and snuck around behind them, scaring them instead. Then they had tried to scare him with a monster mask Soul had found in the apartment he shared with Blair. It was a gross zombie mask that dripped slime when Soul pressed a button on the back. Ragnarok had laughed and told him it was a definite improvement over his real face. So now they sat in the bushes planning there next attempt.

"What did you find to scare them with?" Soul asked rummaging through his back pack.

"Fake dog poop, some fake throw up and a whoopee cushion. How about you, anything good?"

"I got another fake spider, fake snake, fake rat, some slime in a barrel and a fake frog." Soul scowled thinking of how they could use these things to scare Ragnarok.

"These won't work." Soul said with a resigned sigh. "He just doesn't get scared of these kinds of things."

"We have to scare him somehow."

Both boys turned to look at the object of there annoyance.

Ragnarok stood at the bottom of the slide encouraging Chrona to slide down. Maka was at the base of the ladder telling Chrona she could just come down the ladder once more if she was too scared to slide. Chrona stood frozen at the top looking between the two, face pale and eyes starting to glimmer with tears.

"Now look what you done pigtails" Ragnarok growled at Maka. "She was gonna slide before you opened your big yap."

"She doesn't have to slide if she doesn't want to. You're just a bully, just cause you don't get scared that does not mean tat she doesn't." Maka said planting her hands on her hips and glaring at Ragnarok.

Meanwhile at the top of the slide Chrona was starting to get dizzy from looking from one to the other. She went to take a step back so she could climb down the ladder when the pink dress she was wearing snagged on hand rail causing her to stumble. She heard gasp's from the two children below her and then there was nothing under her feet and she was falling.

She didn't fall far before Marie caught her.

"What have I told you two about arguing with each other?" Marie said scowling at the two of them. "If you can't play nicely together then go play with someone else." Marie placed Chrona on the ground again and went to walk away, only to turn back again a moment later when Ragnarok and Maka started yelling at each other.

"She want's to play with me."

"No she wants to play with me."

Both Maka and Ragnarok had hold of one of Chrona's arms and each was tugging trying to take Chrona with them. Sighing Marie walked back and once again picked Chrona up.

"Why don't we go play on the swings together?" Marie asked the small pinkette. Chrona nodded and wrapped her arms around Marie's neck.

While this was happening Tsubaki sat braiding Liz's hair for her. Patty and Kid sat in the sand box building sand animals and smashing the others once they were done. Patty had started building a sand giraffe now and Kid was building a piggy. Both seemed happy enough to allow the other to destroy their work.

Tsubaki enjoyed watching the antics of the miniature misters now. At first she had been so disconcerted about her own physical form that she had barely noticed how cute her friends were. Though she still felt strange looking at herself in the mirror she had realised it was far easier for her to watch over her friends like this. Black*Star tended to listen to her more since wasn't a "Worthy opponent for such a big man" as he tended to put it. Liz liked to hang out with her since they were the oldest of the children and often helped her when one of the younger children needed something.

As she watched Maka and Ragnarok stomped off in opposite directions. Maka walked over to Tsubaki's group and Ragnarok walked over to where Black *Star and Soul were hiding in the bushes. Marie brought Chrona to the swings and began gently pushing her.

"Can I play?" Maka asked Kid and Patty as she sat in the sand box with them.

"OKAY" Patty shouted bringing her little plastic shovel down on Kids half finished pig.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet." Kid shouted, and then he punched Patty's giraffe with his fist obliterating it.

"I wasn't done." Patty shouted picking up a hand full of sand and throwing it at Kid. The sand went in his eyes, nose and mouth and Kid started to freak out. Coughing, crying and yelling all at the same time.

Blair was there a second later, picking up the distraught child she carried him over to the bench she had been sitting on. Taking out a bottle of water she helped the tiny shinigami wash out his mouth and eyes.

"Aww, poor little shinigami." Blair cooed gently. "Don't cry now Blair's got you everything is okay now." Blair rocked gently back and forth until Kid finally stopped crying.

"I want chichiue." Kid sniffed miserable.

"Sorry Kiddo." Patty stood close by her head down scraping the toe of her shoe against the ground. "I'm real sorry I threw sand at you. I promise I won't do it again." She gently reached out and brushed a little sand off of Kids cheek. Kid smiled softly and squirmed until Blair put him down. As they were about to go back two figures tumbled out of the bushes small fists flying.

Marie was pleased to see Blair handling Kid so well. She watched as she continued to push Chrona on the swing. Chrona giggled a little and Marie smiled. She walked around the other side of the swing set so she could see her face. Chrona smiled and kicked her legs so she wouldn't stop moving. Marie took her camera and set it to video mode and recorded the little girl happily playing. She had recorded at least an hour of footage a day of all the children since they had been changed she just loved to see them happy. Chrona looked at her and waved a little before the swing rocked to the side a little causing the child to flinch and grab the swings ropes. Marie was about to go back around the swing when she heard swearing behind her. Ragnarok and Black*Star came tumbling out of the bushes punching and kicking one another. Marie ran over and grabbed Ragnarok while Blair came from the other side and grabbed Black*Star.

"What on earth do you two think you're doing?" Marie said holding Ragnarok back as he lunged at Black*Star again.

"He started it" Ragnarok yelled still struggling to get loose.

"He hit me first" Black*Star yelled trying to kick the other boy.

"Fuckin right I did, but that little shit still started it."

"No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't" "Did"

"ENOUGH!" Blair yelled.

"Now what started this?" Marie asked when both boys had calmed down.

"He was makin fun of Chrona." Ragnarok said glaring at Black*Star.

"No I wasn't. All I said was that she was chicken and weird. She is so I wasn't makin fun of her. It's not makin fun of someone if it's true." Black*Star looked around to see if anyone agreed with him.

"Black*Star that isn't nice. You know better then to say mean thing about people. And Ragnarok you know better then to hit people. We have had this talk before haven't we?" Marie asked turning him around so he was facing her.

"Yeah." He grumbled not meeting her eyes.

"Alright here's what is going to happen now." Marie said calmly "You two are going to face each other and shake hands, you will apologise to one another and then you will both go back and play for another fifteen minutes before we have to go home."

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Alright go and play now."

Marie stood and dusted off her knees sighing she stretched and took a step to the left and bumped into Ragnarok.

"Sorry sweethe…" Marie looked closely at Ragnarok who was looking around from one side of the playground to another. "What's wrong?" Marie said looking around but seeing nothing unusual.

"Where is she?" Ragnarok said his voice unsteady. He looked up at Marie and she saw his eyes were starting to tear up, his lip was quivering slightly.

"Who? Who are you looking for?" Marie asked getting down on her knees once again. Wrapping her arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"I don't see her anywhere." Ragnarok said beginning to panic now.

"Who?" Marie asked again, her heart beginning to pound.

"Chrona. Where's Chrona." Ragnarok yelled as he started struggling in Marie's arms.

Marie jerked her head around to look at the swings where Chrona had been just a few moments ago. The swing rocked gently back and forth.

But Chrona was gone.

**(Author note's)** Chapter 12 complete at last. Hope you liked it. Please review; it might encourage me to write the next chapter faster.


	13. Missing and alone

Chapter 13

**(Author's notes) **Okay another week another chapter.

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own Soul Eater or the characters there in. I do how ever own all original characters.

**(Story so far)** Chrona has vanished.

**(Review replies)**

**Tanuki_girl:** Read more then chap two and they'll show up.

**Evemiliana: **Hmm... I see i'm going to have to get nasty with you again. *grabs out of closet and straps collar around neck, locking it on*, thats an electric shock collar so for the rest of this chapter when ever you see the word Chrona you get 50,000 volts through the neck. it will also electrecute you if you try to tamper with it. Ha ha ha. P.S. That skeleton was the last person I made wear the collar.

**8Death-the-kid8: **Sorry about the delay but I wanted to see you curiosity eat you alive.

**xxAlyshaE: **Glad you liked it ;)

**Location: **Death City & Chronos' lair

It had been several days since Chrona had vanished form the playground, at first Marie and Blair had searched with the other children, thinking that the small girl had simply wandered away some where. But after an hour Marie and the others had become frantic and had called Lord Death who immediately called together a search party which searched all of Death City but had found no sign; Chrona was gone.

For the most part the children had been more confused then upset, still thinking that Chrona had gone somewhere to play and that she would be back soon. But Maka and Ragnarok's reactions were different. Maka had cried for hours, howling and begging her father to find Chrona, and becoming more distraught every time he returned without her.

Ragnarok, who had cried so hard in the beginning, had grown more and more quiet as the days went by. He just couldn't seem to grasp what had happened.

Marie sat in her kitchen four days after Chrona's disappearance, she stared blankly down into the cup of tea she held in her hands. 'How could I let this happen?' she thought 'Why didn't I take better care of her? Why didn't I notice her leaving? I should have seen her go.' Marie had been blaming herself all this time. Chrona had been in her care, she had been depending on her.

As these thought swirled in her mind Ragnarok entered the room.

"Hi sweetie." Marie said cheerfully, quickly wiping any tears from her face. "What would you like for breakfast?" She stood and went to the fridge in the corner, opening the door and rummaging through the contents. "We have bacon and eggs or you could have pancakes?" Marie turned to look at the small boy. Ragnarok still stood in the door way, his head hung. Marie was about to speak when she saw tiny spots of water appearing by his feet. He was crying so quietly she hadn't even realised.

"Oh honey no." Marie ran over and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. She rubbed his back for a while until he had finally gotten himself under control. Marie picked him up and carried him into the sitting room where she sat with him in her lap. "It'll be okay." She said rocking him and stroking his hair. "We'll find her."

Ragnarok murmured something, Marie couldn't make it out. "What was that?"

"It's my fault." Ragnarok spoke in little more then a whisper. "It's my fault she's gone."

Marie was horrified, had she really been so wrapped up in her own guilt that she had failed to see how much Ragnarok was suffering?

"Of course it's not your fault. How could it be?"

"If I hadn't of started fighting with Black*Star then you wouldn't of left her. If I hadn't of been fighting she would be okay." Ragnarok buried his face in her chest and sobbed. His wailing sent chills through her. "I'm sorry! I won't fight anymore, just bring her back. I'll be good if you just bring her back." Marie didn't know what to do, except to let him cry it out. He sobbed for more then an hour before he finally fell quiet. Exhausted he lay against her, barely awake.

"It wasn't your fault love. It wasn't anyone's fault. We'll find her and then the two of you can pay again. I promise." Marie looked down at his face and saw he had cried himself to sleep. She carried him to the bedroom and let him sleep.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Marie looked around the living room for something to clean or fix, something to keep her busy. Her eyes fell on her camera; she still hadn't uploaded all of her newest footage yet. She picked it up and walked over to Steins computer. She scanned through the hours of footage until she found a clip that made her throat tighten. Chrona sat on the swing, pumping her legs back and forth, she raises one arm and try's to wave, almost losing her balance and grabbing the ropes to steady her self. Marie watched until the camera swung around to show Ragnarok rolling on the ground with Black*Star. Holding back her tears she clicked the clip again watching Chrona's happy face. 'What if we don't find her?' Marie thought dragging her eyes from Chrona's happy face.

"Wait!" Marie quickly reversed the video. There at the bottom corner on the right, something moved. She reversed again, leaning in close to the screen.

"Oh Lord no!"

Liz was sad, Patty was sad, even Kid was sad. Lord Death had been noticing that all three of the children in his care were looking more and more down the last few days. Not that he was surprised; one of their friends had vanished without a trace.

They were currently sitting in the Death Room, along with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black*Star, the children sat among the crosses with a array of colouring books and toys to keep them selves amused as he talked with Stein, Spirit and Azusa. Stein had been put in charge of the search party, but for the last few days they had turned up nothing.

"It's unfortunate that Maka is still a child right now. With her soul perception she could have located Chrona easily. My own doesn't work nearly so well over larger areas." Stein adjusted his screw a few degrees. "Of course if she was normal Maka none of this would have happened."

"Hey quit blaming my little girl!" Spirit snapped, deep circles were plainly visible under his eyes. None of them had slept since Chrona had vanished.

"~Now, now Spirit. Stein didn't mean it like that. He just meant that having Maka's gift would have made the search easier. He was complementing her not blaming her. ~"

"Sorry Stein, Shinigami Sama. I'm just a little on edge. Maka is really upset by all of this."

"We don't have time for this." Azusa butted in "We need to think of what to do next."

"~No. ~" Lord Death bounced.

"What do you mean no?" Spirit looked shocked "We can't give up."

"~I'm not saying that. ~" Lord Death turned to his mirror. "~Just hear me out for a moment. ~" Lord Death turned to face them once again. "we have to consider that Chrona is no longer in Death City. But the problem with that is that Chrona is far too timid to have wandered so far alone. In fact she is far too timid to have left the playground alone. Now for some reason none of us have considered this before and I have a suspicion that Chronos is behind that. Now what we have to think about is not why Chrona left or where she is. But _who_ it was that took her. ~"

"Do you really think someone took her?" Stein asked, turning his screw to try and clear fuzziness from his head.

"~Unfortunately I do. And I would have seen it straight away if someone wasn't covering their tracks. ~"

"Dam it!" Spirit cried slamming his fist down on the cross next to him. "We should have realised this days ago."

"Are you saying Chronos can manipulate how we think?" Azusa looked stunned.

"~No, no, no, I'm not saying that. This particular spell seems to have been like someone shouting hey over here. So we wouldn't look the right way. ~"

"So who did he send then?" Azusa asked no one in particular.

"It was Eureka Frog." Marie said walking into the Death room with Ragnarok by her side.

"How do you know Marie?" Spirit asked as she came to a stop next to them.

"Go play with the others." Marie gave Ragnarok a gentle push towards the others. When he was out of earshot she answered. "It was on the video. I was recording that day in the playground and I caught a glimpse of Eureka in her frog form just before Chrona vanished. If I had looked at the tape sooner we would have been able to go after her." Marie hung her head in shame. "If I hadn't have been so busy wallowing in self pity I would have seen it sooner. Who knows what Chronos has done to her by now?"

Marie covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

Ragnarok stood between the adults and children, he had known something had happened when Marie had woken him a short while before, but she hadn't told him what.

So it had been the strange people from the desert. They had taken Chrona. He wasn't gonna let them get away with that. He had only known Chrona a short while but he had to admit he loved her. Not in the gross kissy sense no, but like a little sister. She was always so scared and she needed him. He had liked being needed by someone. His own parents had never wanted him around, but ever since he came here he had been surrounded by people who looked after him and people who liked having him around. He would be dammed if he was gonna let some freak take that away form him.

"Guys" He said facing the others. "We gotta help find Chrona."

MEANWHILE…

Chrona sat on the cold stone floor of her room, her back pressed hard against the wall. One small hand covered her mouth trying to muffle the sound of her crying.

She had woken in this room a long time before and every so often food was put through a slot in the door. No one talked to her, no one told her where she was or why she was there. The scariest thing was that she couldn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Ragnarok rolling on the ground with the blue haired boy, she had taken a step towards them when everything had gone dark, and when she woke she was here.

As she sat there she heard foot steps in the hall outside her room. She thought that it was a little early for her next meal, but maybe she had lost track of time.

Her head jerked up at the sound of a key in the lock. The door swung in revealing a shadowed figure.

"Chrona?" An unfamiliar voice spoke. "Your uncle wants to speak to you."

* * *

**Author notes: **Alright then, I have the next chap all written out and waiting to upload but I want to make it to 65 reviews so review or wait another week or two for the next chap. more I get quicker the next chap goes up.


	14. Family reunion

Chapter 14

**(Author's notes) **Okay I'm warning those who care that there is violence against young children in this chapter, not a lot and it's only in the last couple of paragraphs. Now you've been warned. Any paragraphs written in italics are memories.

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own Soul Eater and do not profit from this story.

**(Story so far)** Chrona was taken by Chronos _"What a surprise"_ and the meisters were to dim witted to realise it.

**(Review replies)**

**Evemiliana: **That's it! *Takes back shock collar* No more ms nice guy. *picks up Evemiliana and throws into shark tank* meet my trained pet hammer head sharks. *Throws chum into water and seals tank shut* Don't worry they only attack when I press this button. *Holds up big red button.

**8Death-the-Kid8:** Here's your next fix. hope you didn't suffer to much this time.

**Crona's True Sorrow:** Don't worry I won't put you in a dark scary place, but if you want you can press the button to make the sharks attack Evemiliana.

**B01: **Happy belated birthday, hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

* * *

**Location: **Chronos' lair, Death City

Chrona followed quietly as Eureka led her down a winding corridor. She could not stop shaking; it had started when the frog witch had come to fetch her a few moments earlier.

"_My uncle?" Chrona whimpered trying to sink back further into the wall. The last thing she wanted was to have to face her uncle, he had seemed so angry with her when she had woken in the desert._

"_Yes. Chronos does not wish to be kept waiting, come along." Eureka had turned and begun walking away. Chrona had scrambled up and hurried to catch up, afraid to keep her uncle waiting._

"Is Uncle Chronos angry with me?"

"…" Eureka looked over her shoulder at the tiny girl. She felt nothing but shame, she had pitied the girl when Medusa had had her in her thrall, but now she was so small. Eureka had been in charge of spying on the children and over the last month she had seen Chrona begin to come out of her shell. She had smiled and laughed more then Eureka had ever seen. Ragnarok and Maka were so protective and Marie was so nurturing, even Stein had been a patient teacher. They had seemed like such a happy family. Eureka had wished to leave Chrona where she was, to allow her some semblance of a normal life. Chronos had not approved of this.

"_Are you questioning me?" Chronos hissed as Eureka coward away from him._

"_No Master." She said "I would never presume to do such a thing." He had smirked at her. "But…" He froze as she uttered the word; turning on her he seized her by the throat and hoisted her up off the floor. She tried to pry his cold figures off of her neck but she couldn't move his smallest finger. His laughed coldly and then hurled her across the room._

"_Speak quickly frog. You are trying my patients."_

"_It's just that Chrona was only defending herself. When she killed Medusa I mean. She would have died if she hadn't of helped Maka kill her. And she doesn't remember it anymore, it never happened for her."_

_Chronos raised his hand and a streak of black energy raced across the room catching Eureka in the face. She shrieked and clasped her hands over her face._

"_I trust you will not be questioning my orders anymore?" Chronos looked smug as walked towards the witch. "If you do you'll get more of the same." And as good measure he sent another blast of dark energy towards her. This time however it caught her in her unprotected chest. There was no scream, only a gasping gurgle as she struggled to draw breath._

"_Now I want you to go back to Death City and collect Chrona, it's time my niece came home."_

_Free had found Eureka on the floor an hour later still writhing in agony._

Eureka shuddered as she remembered the pain. It had taken her the best part of a day to recover. She had no sooner been able to stand on her own two feet then she had left for Death City. She had been there less then a day when the perfect opportunity had arisen. Miss Marie had been distracted by a scuffle between two of the other children and had left Chrona sitting on the swings alone. The timid child had not gone towards the fight like all the others. She was so rarely alone that Eureka had acted without hesitation. Quickly weaving a spell she had put the child to sleep, before she could fall to the ground Eureka had changed into her human form and scooped her up fleeing the playground before anyone saw her. Blessing her good fortune that none of the people present had soul perception yet.

Chrona continued walking her legs barely supporting her; ahead of her she saw a huge door. Made of dark wood with black hinges and handles. Eureka entered without pausing, Chrona realised she was alone in the corridor now, she looked back the way she had come and for just a moment thought about running. A hand came down on her shoulder and she flinched. Looking up she saw a huge man with a strange circle drawn around his eye, he was wearing stripes, looking at them made her feel just a little dizzy.

"Come along Chrona, he's waiting for you."

Across the desert in Death City the children had managed to find a quiet place to talk. When Ragnarok had told them they had to go after Chrona the other children had been shocked. Maka had taken a moment and agreed with him, she turned to the others and waited to see who else would be joining them. Slowly everyone had begun to nod they would all be coming along.

"But we can't do that!" a lone voice came from behind them. Tsubaki had been listening quietly until now. She had for a moment forgotten that the others could no longer defend them selves, for a moment they had been acting just like their old selves. "We aren't allowed to leave here and if we do we have to go with our babysitters.

Right then they were being watched by a group of teenage meisters; namely Kim, Jackie, Ox and Harvar, Kilik and Pot of Thunder and Fire.

"We have to save Chrona." Ragnarok said, glaring at her. "She's in trouble, or don't you fuckin care?"

Tsubaki felt trapped, if she didn't agree with them they would do it without her. If she did agree and one of them got hurt it would be all her fault. She gave herself a sharp shake and pulled herself together. She had to stop thinking like they were still her old friends, they were a group of unarmed children.

"NO!" Tsubaki yelled. "You are not going anywhere." The grown ups will get Chrona back and they'll figure out how to break the spell. We just have to wait for them, none of you know how to fight and none of you even have the faintest idea where to start looking for her."

The others looked at her in shock, in the month that they had known each other Tsubaki had never raised her voice. They all watched her for a moment and she realised she had gone a little too far. In fact she suddenly felt a little light headed. She swayed a little and noticed she wasn't the only one, everyone seemed to be in the same condition as her.

Then from her left Ragnarok started screaming.

Back in Chronos' Lair Chrona stood before her uncle, his hair hung over his face and he wore his usual black robes. His smile was just as scary as remembered.

"Hello Chrona."

"Hello Uncle Chronos, it is very nice to see you again. Are you well?" Chrona greeted him as Medusa had thought her to.

"Yes I am very well. Now then my young niece, do you know why you are here?"

"No sir." Chrona replied not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Chronos' voice cracked in the quiet. Chrona looked right into his dark eyes, shivering at the feeling of being drawn into their dark depths.

"Now then, what will I do with you." He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, his fingers squeezed her painfully. "I suppose I could keep you. You are after all my last living relative." Chrona trembled, what did he mean last living relative? What had happened to Lady Medusa? "I could" he continued "raise you a dam sight better then that bitch Medusa. I could train you to be a fine young witch and then turn you loose on those bastards at the academy. Wouldn't they be shocked if that happened?" he was absently stroking Chrona's cheek with one finger. He smiled coldly looking down at her face with a hunger she had never seen before.

"Of course then I would have to forget the part you played in my sisters death." He growled releasing her chin and seizing a clump of her hair, pulling it cruelly.

"What?" She gasped

"You bitch! You helped kill my sister." Chronos hurled her across the room where she lay shaking. "Get up!"

Chrona struggled to her feet and stood with her head hung low.

"I told you to look at me when I talk to you." Chronos drew back his hand and cracked her across the cheek, knocking to the floor again.

"Get up." He growled. Chrona rose again swaying slightly on her feet, once she was steady she looked at his face.

"Why did you help kill your mother?" Chronos watched the confusion cross her face, she didn't remember.

"I… I… I…"

"Stupid bitch." He slapped her again, harder, Chrona once again fell to the floor.

"Get up." Chrona didn't so much as twitch.

"I said get up." Still she didn't move.

"Shit. This isn't going to work." He walked away from Chrona and removed his robe, once again revealing his swirling tattoos. He began muttering the words for a spell.

"Min, Sec, Sec Min." He threw up his hands and raised his voice louder and louder. "Min, Sec, Exitus, Juvenis."

* * *

**Authors note: **Dun dun dunnnn! Oh no what ever will happen next. Thats for me to know and for you guys to wait and see. Lets see if I can make it to 65 reviews this time. If I don't get the reviews you don't get the up date. *Blows raspberry*


	15. Teens return

Chapter 15

**(Author's notes) For those of you that might be thinking **_**'aww the cuteness is over' **_**don't fear I plan on starting another fanfic of one shot stories about the Baby Meisters misadventures. So watch out for it.**

**(Disclaimer) **Still don't own Soul Eater. If I did Chrona would have killed Medusa back when she reappeared.

**(Story so far)** Chrona was kidnapped and Chronos has begun to weave another spell.

**(Review replies)**

**Evemiliana: **You got there by... um... hmm...? I know there was a reason. Wasn't there? Oh yeah you annoyed me, I put you in the closet, you liked the closet, I put the electro collar on you, it didn't work, I put you in the shark tank. Now you can come back out and enjoy the story again.

**Appleblx: **Glad you like the story.

**Docterm: **Glad you like it.

**Docterm:** Hi to you.

**Docterm: **Hello again.

**Docterm: **I should not count the extra three votes.

**Crona's True Sorrow:** If you look closely I was cheated out of my reward by someone :(

* * *

**Location: **Death City and Chronos' lair

Kim starred on in horror as all of the children began to sway on their feet, well almost all of them. Ragnarok stayed on his feet clutching his head and screaming in pain. The others simply stared blankly ahead of them as a strange glow began to envelope them. One by one they were consumed by the light. Kim could feel dark magic swirling in the air making it difficult to catch her breath.

"Ox!" she gasped clutching at her chest. "Go get help, something's happening."

The light around Kid vanished revealing a now, once again, teenaged boy. He swayed for a moment and then fell flat on his face. One by one the light faded away from each of them and just like Kid each one of them fell to the ground unconscious. All except Ragnarok, he still stood clutching his head, but now his body was changing.

Kim could see ripples running all over his visible skin, fading from flesh tone to white and darkening to black. His head shot back and his eyes rolled with the pain. Kim watched in horror as the young boys body softened and melted turning into soft black sludge, with a plop his body liquefied and fell to the ground in a puddle. Kim turned away and began retching, clutching her stomach in disgust.

"What's happening?" a voice called. Kim looked up as Stein and Miss Marie approached. Wordlessly she pointed behind her. The adults gasped and raced past her check on the teens.

"They seem to be alright." Stein said when he had checked that all of them were breathing.

"Where's Ragnarok?" Marie asked helping Kim to her feet. Kim looked at the puddle of black blood that had been Ragnarok. Marie stared at it for a moment horror slowly growing on her face. "No, that can't be him."

Stein bent down and dipped his fingers into the pool, as he did it shifted ever so slightly.

"Did that just move?" Ox said coming forward to stand next to Kim, the other babysitting teens all stood out of the way.

"He's alive. I think." Stein said once again poking his fingers into the pool. This time it shifted even more. From behind him came a moan, Tsubaki stirred and rolled onto her side.

"We should get a bucket or something." Ox spoke quickly his voice shaking slightly.

"Don't be an idiot." Kim growled walking over to help Tsubaki up.

"I don't think we have to." Stein stood quickly, taking a step back as the black blood began to ripple and churn. Slowly it began to expand and take form. At first it looked like a child's modelling clay figure, then slowly but surely it began to take on more definition. The colour once again shifted, fading from black to a very pail flesh tone.

Ragnarok lay on his stomach, his hair had grown longer hang to just below his shoulder blades. There were a myriad of scars along his back and sides. Some small, some not so small and two large ones running parallel to each other horizontally from the centre of his back across the back of his ribs and down onto his side. Kim winced thinking how much it must have hurt.

"Um… shouldn't someone cover him up?" Tsubaki asked, averting her eyes.

It was about then that Kim realised the reason she could see so much of him was that Ragnarok was absolutely naked. Professor Stein quickly removed his lab coat and laid it over Ragnarok's prone body.

"We had better call the others."

An hour later…

"So what do you remember about the last several weeks?" Lord Death was questioning Tsubaki about her time as a child. As of yet she was the only one to regain consciousness.

"I remember all of it. I am a little curious to how we managed to change back. Did one of you figure out how to stop Chronos' spell?"

"No, unfortunately we were no closer to a cure. It is strange though, I wonder what happened. From what I've heard about him Chronos' spells do not wear off. They continue as long as he wants them to." Lord Deaths mask took on a worried expression. "I am however sure that whatever happened it can not bode well."

"What about the others?" Tsubaki looked towards the unconscious bodies of her friends. They were in Steins lab as the academies infirmary was far too small to house all of the meisters and weapons. (Me: Has anyone wondered how the academy manages to treat more then two patients. What did they do after the battle on lost Island?)

"Why am I the only one awake right now?"

"I suppose it's because the spell was weaker on you then it was on the others. You had already recovered your memories so your mind doesn't need to accustom itself to new information like the others." Stein adjusted his screw a few degrees as he spoke.

"I understand, I think. But when do you think the others will regain consciousness?" Tsubaki looked over her the forms of her friends, hoping to see any sign of life.

"It will all depend on them. Depending on how much information they have to take in and the level of trauma that information causes, it could be any moment or they could be in a coma for weeks. There is simply no way to tell at this point."

Marie, who was wandering between the beds, looked up at them.

"What about Chrona. If she really has been taken by Chronos then she is in real danger now. We have to do somethi…" Marie stopped suddenly as Maka who she was just passing stirred and mumbled in her sleep. Slowly rolling her head from one side to another, then she let out a soft whimper. Marie reached down to touch Maka's brow but before she could make contact Maka shot up into a sitting position gasping with shock.

"Stein walked over and started examining Maka carefully. When he was sure that she was physical he started to bombard her with questions to determine whether or not she had all her memories were intact.

"What's your name?"

"Maka"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"What do you think of your father?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about your father?"

"I hate him, he's a lecherous, good for nothing womanizer."

"Alright, I think that proves your original memories have returned. Now what do you remember about the past few months?"

"The last past few months, I remember going out to the desert for some stupid idea of Black*Stars, then the Frog witch, werewolf and that weird guy. Then we… we…" Maka's eyes widened as she remembered the past few month living with her Papa. "Oh Shinigami what happened?"

Chronos' lair:

"Has she regained consciousness yet?" Chronos asked the cowering frog that had just hopped into the room. "No sir." Eureka flinched as he scowled down at her. "From what I can tell sir she is suffering with massive blood loss. She just too weak to wake up right now." Chronos sat down in a large chair, it was made of a dark wood which had been polished until it glowed, and on the arms of the chair were carvings of various men, women and children all of whom seemed to be writhing in agony. Eureka had found that if she stared at it for to long that it began to seem as though they were moving and reaching out to her.

"What are your orders master?"

"You stay here and monitor Chrona, the moment she regains consciousness tell me. As for you Free." Chronos turned his gaze to the werewolf standing in the corner. "I want you to track down the Mizune's I have an idea on how to have some fun with the grim reaper."

Chrona's cell

Chrona swam back up into consciousness as Eureka returned to the room. Her head hurt so much and she was so weak she couldn't lift her hand. She whimpered drawing Eureka's attention.

"Please stay quiet Chrona. If Chronos realises that you're awake he'll hurt you again." The frog witch gentle lifted Chrona's head and helped her drink some water. She no sooner lay the pink haired head down on the hard pallet that served as her resting place, and then the pinkette let out a sigh and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Eureka felt offal, if she wasn't such a cowered Chrona would still be in Death City, having a new, happy, childhood. But when Chronos had ordered her and hurt her she had been to frightened to disobey.

She had been horrified when she had entered the room earlier to find a once again teenaged Chrona lying on the floor her face bruised and her flesh a sickly shade of greyish white.

"_What did you do?" Eureka ran over to the fallen girl and placed a gentle hand on her forehead. She gasped as she felt how cold she was. Chrona's chest was barely moving and she could not find a pulse when she felt the girl's wrist._

"_Take that out of my sight." Chronos said coldly as he began reading a book. "But be sure to tell me the moment it wakes up." _

_Eureka nodded and quickly carried Chrona back to her cell._

Eureka was brought out of her revere when Free walked into the room. "I'm leaving now; will you be alright till I get back?" Free said stepping up next to her and running his fingers threw her hair.

"I'll be fine; I can't say the same thing about Chrona though. I've never been ashamed of anything I've done before. B… but I'm ashamed now." Eureka started to cry softly. "She never did anything to me, and she had such a hard life. Now I've taken what little bit of happiness she had and there is worse to come still." Eureka covered her face and began sobbing into her hands. Free hesitated for just a moment then gentle wrapped his arms around the small witch.

"This isn't your fault you know. If Chronos wasn't forcing us then we wouldn't be doing any of this. We'll figure away out of this yet."

Eureka leaned into his embrace.

Back in Death City Ragnarok stirred in his sleep, not waking but muttering and mumbling. Marie sat next to him and touched his forehead with the back of her hand. His flesh felt feverish, a clammy sweat covered his brow and his breathing was ragged.

"Stein? You need to look at Ragnarok, he has a temperature."

Stein looked up from where he was talking to Maka, her father had just left in tears having by his daughter that he could forget her ever behaving like his little baby girl again. He walked over and examined the teen quickly.

"It's probably due to the physical change he under went today, we'll monitor him over night and see what happens."

Marie scowled a little but said nothing, she looked down at the young face, now marked by a large scar that formed an X across the bridge of his nose. She wondered briefly how he had gotten it.

"It's weird seeing he's still human." Maka said coming to sit next to Marie. "I never even considered that he might be human, I thought he was just a monster that Medusa made. I guess I can understand why he was so hostile to everyone now."

Marie smiled at Maka. "I don't think any of really gave a thought to Ragnarok's past before this all happened." Marie smiled and gave a sort laugh.

"What?" Maka asked.

"I just thought of all the photos I have to embarrass you all with now." I can't wait to get the one of you and Chrona blown up." Marie's smile vanished with the thought of Chrona.

"Do you think she is all right?" Maka asked looking down at her feet.

"We can only hope she is."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay Chapter done, hope you all enjoyed it. More reviews I get the sooner you get to read the next chapter. One per reader please, you know who I'm talking to.**


End file.
